jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dooku/Legends
*Grievous (am Lichtschwert, als Sith) |Titel=Graf |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Orden der Sith-Lords *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme }} Graf Dooku von Serenno war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik. Nach einem langjährigen Studium im Jedi-Tempel wurde er selbst in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben. Als Mentor bildete er Qui-Gon Jinn sowie Komari Vosa zu Jedi aus, wobei er dabei stets seinen eigenen Ideologien folgte. Oftmals betonte er, dass der Jedi-Orden dem immer korrupter werdenden Galaktischem Senat zu nahe stand. Ohne sich damit abfinden zu wollen, dass seine Anstrengungen gegen eine solche Entwicklung erfolglos blieben, wandte er sich freiwillig von den Jedi ab. Kurz darauf wurde er der Schüler des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious, sodass Dooku den Namen Darth Tyranus annahm. Als politischer Führer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme konnte er seine Ideale ausleben, indem er seinen Reichtum und seinen Einfluss einsetzte, um zahlreiche Welten von der Republik abzuspalten, während er hinter den Kulissen den Sturz der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens vorbereitete. Außerdem bildete er einige Handlanger wie beispielsweise die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress und Tol Skorr sowie den Droidengeneral Grievous aus. Zuletzt musste der charismatische Graf feststellen, dass auch er nur ein Teil von Darth Sidious' Plan zur Vernichtung des Jedi-Ordens war. Im Jahr 19 VSY wurde er von seinem Meister verraten und von Anakin Skywalker mit dem Lichtschwert enthauptet. Biografie Ausbildung zum Jedi miniatur|links|Dooku als [[Padawan.]] Als Sohn einer wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Adelsfamilie wurde Dooku auf dem Planeten Serenno geboren. Bereits früh entdeckte man sein außerordentliches Potenzial in der Macht, sodass er zum Stolz seiner Eltern zum Jedi-Tempel nach Coruscant gebracht und dort einer Ausbildung zum Jedi unterzogen wurde. Jedoch hatte Dooku immer wieder das Gefühl, von seinen Mitschülern anders behandelt zu werden, da er aus einer angesehenen Familie stammte. Aus diesem Grund versuchte er über Jahre hinweg besser zu sein als alle anderen und spornte sich selbst immer wieder an, um diesen scheinbaren Unterschied wettzumachen. Erst viele Jahre später erkannte er die Ironie seines Selbstbildes, da er nie unfair oder gesondert behandelt worden war, seinem damaligen Eindruck zum Trotz. Schon früh kam Dooku in Kontakt mit Meister Yoda, der die Bemühungen des Jünglings bereits seit längerem sorgfältig beobachtet hatte. Im Alter von sieben Jahren traf er den alten Jedi-Meister eines Tages im Tempelgarten, wo dieser eine seltene Pflanze betrachtete, die anscheinend von den Servicedroiden vergessen worden war. Mit der Bitte, diese auf eine nahe Grasfläche zu stellen, hielt er Dooku erstmals dazu an, die Macht hierfür zu nutzen. Obwohl er es zunächst nicht schaffte, erkannte Dooku bald, dass die Pflanze ein lebendiges Wesen war und fand mit dieser Einsicht die nötige Ruhe, um die Pflanze zu bewegen. Erst als diese einige Millimeter auf dem weichen Untergrund einsank, erklärte Meister Yoda dem verwunderten Dooku, dass der Topf sehr schwer sei und er ihn rein körperlich nicht hätte bewegen können. Während des kurzen Gesprächs nach dieser Aufgabe machte Yoda dem Jüngling klar, dass nur sehr wenige Jedi über seine Abstammung Bescheid wussten und er wie alle anderen nur nach seinen Leistungen beurteilt wurde. Diese stellte nach eigener Aussage eine wichtige Erfahrung und Erkenntnis für sein späteres Leben dar, ihren wahren Wert begriff er erst später. Während dieser Zeit freundete er sich mit Lorian Nod an, der ebenfalls eine Jedi-Ausbildung absolvierte. Im Alter von dreizehn Jahren wurde Dooku von Thame Cerulian zum Padawan erwählt, der ihn zu einem mächtigen Jedi ausbildete. In der ersten Woche seiner Ausbildung schlichen sich Lorian und Dooku in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn in Cerulians Zimmer, da dieser gerade einer Mission nachging, und entdeckten dort ein Handbuch für ein Sith-Holocron. Dooku, der das Holocron nicht näher erforschen wollte, riet seinem Freund, nicht nach dem Sith-Artefakt zu suchen.Das Vermächtnis der Jedi Als das Sith-Holocron nur wenige Tage später als gestohlen gemeldet wurde, fiel Dookus Verdacht sofort auf seinen Freund Lorian, der das Artefakt tatsächlich in seinem Zimmer erforschte. Mit eindringlichem Bitten versuchte Dooku seinen Freund wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch wurden sie daraufhin von Oppo Rancisis überrascht, der das Zimmer betrat und das Holocron entdeckte. Schwer enttäuscht stellte Dooku fest, dass sein Freund jegliche Schuld von sich wies und stattdessen ihn des Diebstahls beschuldigte. Schnell entwickelte sich zwischen Lorian und Dooku eine Rivalität, die bei einem späteren Übungskampf in einem erbitterten Duell mündete, bei dem Dooku schwer auf seinen einstigen Freund einprügelte bis Meister Yoda schließlich die Übung beenden musste. In einer folgenden Anhörung, bei der Dooku und Lorian über die Vorwürfe des Holocron-Diebstahls Stellung beziehen mussten, konnte Dooku den Jedi-Rat von seiner Unschuld überzeugen. Während Lorian vom Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen wurde, durfte Dooku seine Ausbildung weiter fortsetzen. Dieses Ereignis führte ihn schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, das Freundschaften oftmals sehr eingeschränkten Wert haben konnten. Bei seinem Studium bewies Dooku seine herausragende Fähigkeiten in der Macht und wurde deshalb früh in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Ernennung zum Jedi-Meister miniatur|links|Dooku mit seinem Padawan [[Qui-Gon Jinn und den Meistern Yoda und Tyvokka.]] Mit Qui-Gon Jinn und später auch Komari Vosa bildete Dooku seine ersten eigenen Padawane aus. Unter den Jedi genoss Dooku ein hohes Ansehen, doch nach seiner Ernennung zum Jedi-Meister und mit zunehmendem Alter trug Dooku seinen Freunden Mace Windu und Sifo-Dyas vermehrt seine Ansichten über die Macht und ihre Anwender vor. Er meinte, dass die Geheimnisse der Sith, welche in den Jedi-Archiven unter Verschluss gehalten wurden, offengelegt und charakterstarken Jedi zum Studium bereitgestellt werden sollten. Damit brach Dooku ein Tabu innerhalb des Ordens und mit der Zeit entwickelte er eine Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er eher seiner Intuition folgte statt auf den Rat anderer zu vertrauen. Trotz der eher kritischen Haltung des Jedi-Rates stieß seine Ideologie allerdings nicht selten auch auf Zustimmung. So erntete er beispielsweise große Sympathien unter vielen Jedi als er die Meinung äußerte, dass der Jedi-Orden zu sehr im Schatten der Galaktischen Republik sowie deren Senat stünde und von dessen Korruption beherrscht werden würde. Aus diesem Grund sprach sich Dooku für die Einführung eines politisch unabhängigen Jedi-Rats aus. Trotzdem wurde Dooku von Asli Krimsan wiederholt dazu angehalten, aufgrund seines tiefen Verständnisses der Macht zur Ausbildung von Jünglingen beizutragen. Deshalb verfasste er während der Ausbildung von Qui-Gon Jinn einige Einträge im Großen Holocron bezüglich des Umgangs mit der Macht, wobei die Abhandlung über Telekinese die wohl bekannteste und am meisten rezipierte darstellt. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Dooku ebenfalls ein Sitz im Rat der Jedi angeboten, den er jedoch ablehnte. Trotz des anfänglichen Unmuts einiger Meister entschied man später, dass Dooku dem Orden als fähiger Krieger im Einsatz besser dienen konnte, denn als möglicher Unruhestifter im Rat. Niemand ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass Dooku insgeheim Sith-Holocrone studierte. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er bei einer Mission mit Qui-Gon Jinn auf seinen ehemaligen Freund Lorian Nod stieß, der Dooku anvertraute, dass er sich nach seinem Ausschluss aus dem Orden intensiv mit der Dunklen Seite beschäftigt hatte. Dies machte Dooku neugierig und er wollte mehr über diese verbotenen Lehren erfahren. Schlacht von Galidraan Im Jahr 40 VSY wurden die Jedi-Ritter vom Gouverneur des Planeten Galidraan um Hilfe gebeten. Es hieß, die Mandalorianer hätten den Planeten heimgesucht und zahllose Regierungsangehörige sowie Frauen und Kinder getötet. Der Jedi-Rat erteilte Dooku das Oberkommando über einen schnell zusammengestellten Eingreiftrupp, der das Treiben der Mandalorianer stoppen sollte. Gemeinsam mit seiner Padawan Komari Vosa und einer Gruppe von zwanzig Jedi landete Dooku mit fünf Landungsschiffen auf dem verschneiten Planeten und stellte eine vollkommen überraschte Gruppe von Mandalorianern, die sich in ihrem Lager in einer Talsenke aufhielten.Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt miniatur|rechts|Dooku fordert die Mandalorianer zur Aufgabe auf. Dooku forderte die Mandalorianer zur Aufgabe auf, jedoch weigerte sich ihr Anführer, der Mandalore Jango Fett, das Angebot anzunehmen. Daraufhin stürmten die Jedi das Lager und töteten sämtliche Mandalorianer bis auf den Anführer Fett, den sie trotz Dookus Drang, ihn als letzten seines Volkes in Frieden ziehen zu lassen, gefangen nahmen und an den Gouverneur von Galidraan auslieferten. Auch die Jedi erlitten schwere Verluste und verloren über die Hälfte ihrer Leute. Als Dooku nach dem Ende der Schlacht inmitten der zahllosen Toten stand, fragte er sich entsetzt, was er getan hatte – und musste später erfahren, dass die Jedi im Rahmen des zu dieser Zeit tobenden Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieges von einer der beiden Kriegsparteien – der Death Watch – instrumentalisiert worden waren. Tatsächlich hatten die Wahren Mandalorianer, die Dooku komplett ausgelöscht hatte, niemanden massakriert, die Beweise für ihre vermeintlichen Verbrechen waren von der Death Watch selbst präpariert worden, damit die Jedi ihre unliebsamen Gegner beseitigten. Diese Erfahrung und die anschließende Sorglosigkeit, mit der die Jedi den Erfolg der Mission verkündeten, prägten Dooku nachhaltig, was er Jahre später rekapitulieren und sein Verhalten als feiges Unterordnen bezeichnete. Im Anschluss an die Schlacht prophezeite Dooku seiner Padawan eine große Zukunft und einen sicheren Ritterschlag, doch konnte sie die in sie gesetzten Erwartungen nicht erfüllen, sodass ihr Dooku selbst einige Zeit später den Zugang zu den Ritterschaftsprüfungen versagte. Nachdem man ihren Rückzug aus dem Orden akzeptiert hatte, geriet sie während einer letzten Rettungsmission im Orden im Jahr 39 VSY auf dem Planeten Baltizaar in einen kriminellen Kult namens Bando Gora. Zunächst nahm man an, dass auch Vosa unter den vielen toten Jedi dieses Einsatzes war, doch die Wahrheit stellte sich erst einige Jahre später heraus. Dooku richtete nach dem Vorfall zusammen mit einigen anderen Meistern einen Protest an den Jedi-Rat, in dem dieser aufgefordert wurde, zusammen mit der republikanischen Führung die Verantwortung für das Scheitern der Mission zu übernehmen, der übertriebenen Bürokratie entgegenzuwirken und solche von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilte Missionen zu verhindern. Glaubenszweifel miniatur|links|150px|Dooku zweifelt nach der Schlacht von Galidraan. Dooku gelangte schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass die Jedi schwach seien und dass man beide Sichtweisen der Macht vereinen sollte, um das perfekte Gleichgewicht zu erlangen. Solange er sich nicht zwischen den beiden Seiten entscheiden müsste, glaubte Dooku, so werde er sich mit aller Kraft für einen besseren Zusammenhalt innerhalb der Galaxis bemühen. Seinen damit verbundenen Stolz drückte er mit einer sicheren Gewissheit aus und mit dem Ziel, ein mächtiger Verbündeter der Macht zu werden. Dies führte dazu, dass er beide Seiten der Macht, die der Jedi und der Sith, studierte. Mit zunehmendem Alter begann Dooku sich die Meinung zu bilden, dass die wahre Identität des Auserwählten nicht in dem jungen Anakin Skywalker steckte, sondern in einem erfahrenen Philosophen mit scharfem Einblick, einem standhaften Charakter mit intellektueller Reinheit und charismatischer Ausstrahlung. Jemand der mutig genug war und die nötige Willenskraft besaß, beide Seiten der Macht zu erforschen. Dooku war ein politischer Idealist und setzte sich stets überall in der Galaxis dafür ein, Konflikte zu lösen. Er hatte seine eigenen Methoden entwickelt wie Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu lösen wären und entwickelte auch eigene Theorien, welche den Rückgang der republikanischen Sternensysteme begründeten. Zu dieser Zeit traf sich Dooku des Öfteren mit Senator Palpatine von Naboo, wobei sich herausstellte das beide dieselben Ansichten über die Republik hatten. Beide verfolgten das Ziel, die von Korruption zerfressene Republik untergehen zu lassen, um sie stärker als jemals zuvor wieder aufbauen zu können. Seiner Meinung nach war es auch nicht unerwartet, dass er letztendlich den Jedi-Orden auf eigenen Wunsch verließ. Nach dem Konflikt auf Naboo und kurz nach dem Tod seines ehemaligen Schülers Qui-Gon Jinn nahm Dooku den Vizekönig der Handelsföderation Nute Gunray während seines Prozesses beiseite und fragte ihn, ob die Sith etwas mit der Blockade von Naboo zu tun gehabt hätten, woraufhin dieser ihm alles über seinen Pakt mit dem Sith-Lord erzählte. Als Dooku vor den Jedi-Rat trat und erklärte, wie wichtig die Suche nach dem verbleibenden Sith sei, wurde seine Bitte abgelehnt. Kurze Zeit später erklärte er seinen Rücktritt aus dem Orden, da er seine Ideale weder in der Republik noch im Jedi-Orden länger verwirklicht sah und dieser zu einem stumpfen Instrument eines korrupten Senats verkommen wäre. Um möglichen Spekulationen vorzubeugen, stellte er heraus, dass die Ereignisse der zurückliegenden Jahre – der Tod Qui-Gon Jinns, das Debakel auf Baltizaar und die Schlacht von Galidraan – auf ihn eingewirkt und ihn zu dieser Entscheidung geführt hätten. Trotz seiner schriftlichen Erklärung beorderte man ihn ein letztes Mal vor den Jedi-Rat, wo er von Mace Windu einzig mit der Frage „Warum?“ empfangen wurde. Während Dooku den Meister fragend anblickte, antwortete Yoda für seinen langjährigen Schüler: „Weil Zeit es ist für ihn zu gehen.“ Tatsächlich vermutete Dooku schon zu dieser Zeit, das die Blockade und der Tod Qui-Gons nur die Eröffnungssalve der Sith zu einem galaxisweiten Krieg seien. Bevor Dooku nach Serenno zurückkehrte, traf er sich noch einmal mit dem kürzlich zum Kanzler ernannten Palpatine in einem Hangar der Hüttenstadt, der einst Hego Damask gehört hatte. Dabei erfuhr Palpatine, dass Dooku sogar dazu bereit wäre, die Dunkle Seite zu nutzen, da er selbst den einzigen Unterschied zwischen Jedi und Sith darin sah, dass sie die Macht unterschiedlich nutzten. Nach dem Verlassen Coruscants nahm er stolz seinen Titel „Graf von Serenno“ wieder an und folgte selbstständig seinen politischen Idealen, wobei er sich auf sein Anwesen im Serenno-System zurückzog und dort nach Meinung des Jedi-Ordens lange Zeit in einsamer Abgeschiedenheit lebte. Nach eigener Aussage wollte er dort mittels seines großen Vermögens als Philanthrop leben und der einheimischen Bevölkerung helfen. Mit seinem Austritt war Dooku der letzte Jedi, der zu den „Verlorenen Zwanzig“ gezählt wurde, einer Gruppe von Jedi, die sich im Laufe von mehr als 1000 Jahren freiwillig von ihrem geschworenen Kodex abwandten. Darth Sidious' Schüler Entgegen dem Glauben der Jedi, dass sich Dooku auf seinem Heimatplaneten zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte, hatte sich der ehemalige Jedi-Meister dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious angeschlossen, der nach dem Tod Darth Mauls auf der Suche nach einem Nachfolger war. Es ist allerdings nicht bekannt, ob dies vor oder nach dem Verlassen des Ordens geschah. Dookus einflussreicher und charismatischer Charakter in Verbindung mit seinen überragenden Machtfähigkeiten sollten Sidious für seine zukünftigen Pläne von großem Nutzen sein, der den Jedi-Meister aufgrund ebendieser Eigenschaften schon einige Zeit beobachtet hatte. Tatsächlich ergab sich für den Sith-Lord nach dem Tod seines letzten Schülers die Möglichkeit, Dooku zu rekrutieren, was er im Nachhinein als erfrischend einfach beschrieb. Da sich Dooku selbst seit langem an der engen Bindung zwischen der Republik mit ihrer Bürokratie und dem Jedi-Orden störte, ließ er sich schnell von der Dunklen Seite verleiten. So nahm Dooku den Namen „Darth Tyranus“ an und plante zusammen mit seinem Meister den Sturz der Republik, indem man sie erst in einem inszenierten Krieg schwächte – in den Sidious in seiner Eigenschaft als Oberster Kanzler Palpatine der Republik eingreifen sollte – und anschließend auf diese Weise alle Regierungsvollmachten auf Palpatine übertragen zu lassen. Damit die Republik gewappnet war, wenn Sidious den Krieg entfesselte, beeinflusste Dooku seinen langjährigen Freund Sifo-Dyas dahingehend, dass dieser im Geheimen bei den Klonern auf Kamino eine Armee aus Klonen in Auftrag gab. Kurz darauf tötete Dooku Sifo-Dyas als letzten Schritt zur Dunklen Seite, bezahlte die Kaminoaner im Voraus, löschte den Standort des Planetensystems sowie von zwölf anderen aus den Jedi-Archiven und begann Darth Sidious' Auftrag, einen würdigen Genspender für die geplante Große Armee der Republik zu finden, der auch gegen Jedi bestehen könne, nachzukommen. Das Ziel war es, aus seinem Erbgut Soldaten zu erschaffen, die es am Ende des Krieges mit ihren Jedi-Kommandeuren aufnehmen konnten, um diese effektiv auslöschen zu können. Während dieses Vorgangs erschienen weder Sifo-Dyas noch Dooku persönlich auf Kamino, so dass die Kloner ihre Auftraggeber niemals sahen. miniatur|Dooku gewinnt [[Jango Fett als Primärklon für die Klonkrieger.]] Dooku war die Suche nach dem Primärklon selbst überlassen und so heuerte er die besten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis an, um sie gegeneinander in einen Wettstreit zu schicken. Unter ihnen war auch Jango Fett, den er bereits von der Schlacht von Galidraan kannte und dessen Hass auf Jedi bekannt war. Sein Konkurrent war ein anderer Mandalorianer namens Montross, der einst für den Tod von Jangos Ziehvater Jaster Mereel verantwortlich gewesen war. Der Auftrag lautete, Dookus ehemalige Padawan Komari Vosa zu töten, die sich mittlerweile ebenfalls vom Jedi-Orden losgesagt und sich dem kriminellen Kult der Bando Gora angeschlossen hatte. Jango Fett war es schließlich, der seine Konkurrenten ausschaltete und die Aufgabe erfüllte.Bounty Hunter In seinem Palast rief Dooku Jango Fett zu sich und unterbreitete ihm das Angebot, Primärklon und Ausbilder für eine Armee zu werden, die schließlich den Untergang des Jedi-Ordens herbeiführen würde. Jango infizierte Dooku in diesem Gespräch mit dem Karatos-Virus, der innerhalb von wenigen Stunden zum Tod führt, wenn man kein Gegenmittel einnimmt, da er Dooku aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen nicht traute und um eine bessere Verhandlungsposition zu haben. Der Graf schaffte es jedoch, sich mittels der Machtheilung selbst von dem Virus zu befreien, was Fett so beeindruckte, dass sie sich schnell einig wurden. Jango Fett stimmte Dookus Angebot zu und forderte neben den gebotenen fünf Millionen Credits auch einen unveränderten Klon für sich selbst, den er Boba nannte und als seinen Sohn aufzog. Beginn des Separatismus miniatur|links|Dooku propagiert für die [[Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme.]] Dooku setzte seinen Einfluss und sein Vermögen dazu ein, um seine und Sidious' habgierige Pläne umzusetzen. Unter seiner Fassade als Darth Tyranus knüpfte Dooku zahlreiche Kontakte zu Handels- und Finanzeinrichtungen und führte mehrere Verhandlungen mit Sternsystemen, um sie zur Sezession aus der Galaktischen Republik zu bewegen. Viele dieser Gespräche fanden in Begleitung der Neimoidianer der Handelsföderation statt, die in Wirklichkeit von Darth Sidious kontrolliert wurden. Nachdem es ihm gelungen war, mächtige kapitalistische Organisationen mit der Aussicht auf immense Profite zu ködern und unter einem neuen Staatsbund zu vereinen, tauchte Dooku im Jahr 24 VSY, acht Jahre nach seinem Austritt aus dem Jedi-Orden, erstmals wieder in der Öffentlichkeit auf und propagierte in seiner Funktion als Galionsfigur einer Separatistenbewegung für die so genannte Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, was einer direkten Kampfansage an die Galaktische Republik gleichkam. Auch wenn die Republik zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf Diplomatie setzte, zielten Dooku und sein Meister auf einen Krieg ab und bereiteten eine große Droidenarmee vor, die zu weiten Teilen von der Handelsföderation produziert und vom Intergalaktischen Bankenverband finanziert wurde. Mit seiner Konföderation traf Dooku den Nerv der Zeit, da zahlreiche Sternsysteme die vorherrschende galaktische Regierung für korrupt hielten und aus Protest ihre Unabhängigkeit erklärten, indem sie sich Dookus Separatistenbewegung anschlossen. miniatur|Dooku wird auf [[Asation gesichtet.]] Wenig später sorgte Dooku in den HoloNet-News ungewollt für Schlagzeilen, als im Datennetz des Schmugglermonds Nar Shaddaa eine unregistrierte und somit illegale Aussetzung einer Fangprämie für den Separatistenführer auftauchte. Es wurde eine Million Credits für denjenigen geboten, der Dookus Leichnam auslieferte. Zwar konnte der Urheber dieses Kopfgelds niemals aufgespürt werden, doch eine Untersuchung der Datenspeicher schloss eine Verwicklung der Republik und der Kopfgeldjägergilde aus. Zwei Monate später wollten einige Augenzeugen den Separatistenführer in Satikan auf dem Planeten Asation der Gree-Enklave im Äußeren Rand gesichtet haben. Obwohl Armand Isard, Leiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienstes, diesen Vorfall nur widerwillig kommentierte, ließ er verlautbaren, dass Dooku mit einem unbekannten Gefährt abgereist war, das bisher nicht identifizierbare Partikel-Spuren hinterließ. Auch anschließende Nachforschungen durch ein fünfköpfiges Jedi-Team, angeführt von Ashka Boda und Jabidus Inspra, brachten keine näheren Erkenntnisse. Doch die Augenzeugen hatten sich nicht geirrt, denn Dooku befand sich zu dieser Zeit tatsächlich in der Gree-Enklave, wo er ein sehr seltenes und außergewöhnlich leistungsstarkes Sonnensegel erstand, das er anschließend in seinen Solarsegler einarbeiten ließ. Im Jahr 22 VSY versuchte Dooku den Planeten Ansion von der Galaktischen Republik abzuspalten, da er die Chance erkannte, dass mit diesem Austritt zahlreiche weitere Welten folgen könnten und die Konföderation somit regen Zulauf erführe. In dieser Angelegenheit arbeitete Dooku eng mit der Präsidentin der Handelsgilde Shu Mai zusammen, die auf Ansion den Hutt-Händler Soergg Vosadii Bezhin anwarb, um die Anstrengungen der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli sowie ihren Padawanen Anakin Skywalker und Barriss Offee zu sabotieren und eine anstehende Volksabstimmung zu Gunsten der Konföderation enden zu lassen. Das Vorhaben scheiterte jedoch, da sich der Hutt als unfähig erwies, sodass Ansion auch weiterhin der republikanischen Regierung loyal blieb. Nachdem Dooku von dieser Entwicklung erfuhr, versicherte er gegenüber Shu Mai, dass dies den Untergang der Republik nur minimal verzögern würde. Immerhin hatte die Konföderation bisweilen genug Druck auf die Republik ausgeübt, um eine Abstimmung über ein neues Militärgesetz in die Wege zu leiten.Ein Sturm zieht auf Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis miniatur|Dooku während eines geheimen Treffens auf [[Geonosis.]] Vizekönig Nute Gunray war zwar von den Ansichten der Konföderation überzeugt, doch störte er sich noch immer an der Schmach, die er vor zehn Jahren im Zuge der Schlacht von Naboo einstecken musste. So forderte er von Dooku den Tod Senatorin Padmé Amidalas von Naboo, bevor er seine Kampfdroiden der Konföderation zur Verfügung stellte. Aus diesem Grund heuerte Dooku im Jahr 22 VSY abermals den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett an, der wiederum seine langjährige Partnerin Zam Wesell mit dem Auftrag bedachte, einen Mordanschlag auf die Senatorin zu verüben. Nach zwei gescheiterten Attentaten wurde Padmé unter Geleitschutz gestellt, während Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Wesells Tod die Ermittlungen aufnahm und dabei auf Kamino die Klonarmee für die Republik entdeckte. Auf Geonosis führte Dooku ein geheimes Gespräch mit den Abgesandten der wichtigsten kapitalistischen Organisationen der Konföderation. Shu Mai von der Handelsallianz, San Hill vom Intergalaktischen Bankenverband sowie Wat Tambor von der Techno-Union sicherten ihre Kooperation zu und erklärten sich gegenüber Dooku bereit, ihre Streitkräfte der Konföderation zur Verfügung zu stellen. Lediglich Nute Gunray von der Handelsföderation betonte, dass er das Abkommen erst unterzeichnen würde, sobald Padmés „Kopf auf seinem Tisch liege“. miniatur|links|Dooku Wenig später erfuhr Dooku, dass sein Gespräch von Obi-Wan Kenobi abgehört wurde und dass der Jedi inzwischen von den Geonosianern überwältigt und gefangen genommen werden konnte. Dooku besuchte Obi-Wan in seiner Zelle und versuchte, den Jedi-Meister mit halbherzigen Worten auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dabei verriet Dooku auch völlig offenherzig, dass der Senat inzwischen unter der Kontrolle des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious stünde. Obwohl diese Aussage Obi-Wan zutiefst beunruhigte, wies er Dooku ab und schlug eine Kooperation mit dem Grafen endgültig aus. Dooku war es gleichgültig, ob Obi-Wan einen Teil seiner Pläne kannte, da er nun ohnehin hingerichtet werden sollte. Mit hämischer Freude stellte Dooku kurz darauf fest, dass es Jango Fett gelungen war, Senatorin Padmé Naberrie zusammen mit ihrem Begleiter Anakin Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen. Die beiden waren nach Geonosis gereist, um Obi-Wan aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Doch nun standen sie dem Separatistenführer und seinen Handlangern in einem Prozess gegenüber, bei dem sie der Spionage bezichtigt wurden. Dooku wusste um seine Position und seinem Versprechen gegenüber Nute Gunray, sodass er Padmé eine Begnadigung anbot, sofern Naboo der Konföderation beiträte. Doch da die Senatorin entschieden ablehnte, wurden sie von Poggle, dem Erzherzog von Geonosis, zum Tode in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit verurteilt. Die Exekution von Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Naberrie sollte ein Spektakel werden, dass die Entschlossenheit gewisser Parteien in der Konföderation zusätzlich stärken sollte – insbesondere jene von Nute Gunray, der den Tod der Senatorin herbeisehnte. Doch während der Veranstaltung kam es dann zu einem folgenschweren Eklat, als plötzlich Mace Windu die königliche Loge der Arena betrat und Dooku mit seinem Lichtschwert bedrohte. Zwar konnte Jango Fett, der Dooku in dieser Zeit als Leibwächter zur Seite stand, den Jedi mit seinem Flammenwerfer beschäftigen, doch in diesem Moment zündeten rund 200 weitere Jedi ihre Lichtschwerter und eröffneten eine Schlacht, um Obi-Wan, Anakin und Padmé zu retten. Die Ereignisse teilnahmslos mitverfolgend, beobachtete Dooku, wie zahlreiche Jedi den immer weiter nachrückenden Kampfdroiden zum Opfer fielen, bis nur noch eine kleine Gruppe am Leben war und er das Feuer schließlich einstellen ließ. Mit schmeichelhafter Stimme richtete Dooku das Wort an die letzten überlebenden Jedi und sprach ihnen seine aufrichtige Bewunderung aus, um ihnen anschließend großmütig das Leben zu retten, sofern sie sich ergeben sollten. Mace Windu wies das Angebot jedoch ab, da er sich nicht zu Dookus Geisel machen wollte. Mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Bedauerns gab Dooku den Feuerbefehl an seine Droiden, um auch die letzten Jedi zu vernichten. Doch genau in diesem Moment erreichte Meister Yoda mit der Klonarmee von Kamino die Arena und schlug die Droiden zurück, sodass die letzten Jedi gerettet und die Schlacht außerhalb der Arena fortgesetzt werden konnte, wo sich bereits die republikanische Streitmacht für den Kampf formierte. Jagd nach Dooku miniatur|Dooku ergreift mit seinem [[Düsenschlitten die Flucht.]] Der sich nun selbst in Bedrängnis befindende Dooku wusste, dass er der Klonarmee nicht gewachsen war und floh zum Kontrollraum, um seine nächsten Schritte zu überlegen. Dort drückte Nute Gunray sein Erstaunen für die plötzliche militärische Stärke der Galaktischen Republik aus und forderte Dooku dazu auf, alle verfügbaren Truppen in den Kampf zu schicken und den Krieg zu entscheiden, noch bevor er richtig ausgebrochen war. Doch der Graf erkannte, dass sich aufgrund der unterbrochenen Nachrichtenkanäle die konföderierten Streitkräfte nicht angemessen koordinieren ließen, sodass er ein Rückzugsgefecht anordnete. Auch Dooku selbst zog einen taktischen Rückzug vor und nachdem er von Poggle die Entwürfe für eine ultimative Superwaffe erhielt, die Jahre später als der Todesstern in die Geschichte eingehen sollte, floh er mit seinem Düsenschlitten und zwei eskortierenden Jägern der ''Nantex''-Klasse zu einem versteckten Hangar. Dookus Fluchtversuch wurde allerdings von Obi-Wan entdeckt, der sich zusammen mit Anakin und Padmé an Bord eines Kanonenboots befand. So begann eine Verfolgungsjagd durch die Dünenlandschaft von Geonosis, in deren Verlauf Dooku seiner Eskorte den Befehl gab, das Kanonenboot anzugreifen. miniatur|links|Dooku feuert [[Machtblitze auf Anakin.]] Als Dooku seinen Bestimmungsort erreichte, hatte er gerade noch die Zeit, seinem Pilotendroide mitzuteilen, den Solarsegler startbereit zu machen, bevor ihm Obi-Wan und Anakin mit gezündeten Lichtschwertern gegenübertraten. Anakin widersetzte sich den Anweisungen seines Meisters und versuchte, den Grafen anzugreifen, wobei er allerdings scheiterte. Dooku feuerte Machtblitze auf den Padawan und schickte ihn somit zu Boden. Anschließend nahm er sich Obi-Wans an und versuchte auch ihn mit Machtblitzen zu erwischen, die der Jedi jedoch mit seinem Lichtschwert parierte. Im direkten Duell mit ihren Klingen erwies sich Dooku als überlegener Gegner und so kam es, dass Obi-Wan von seinem Kontrahenten erst am Arm und dann an der Hüfte verletzt wurde und kampfunfähig zu Boden sackte. Bevor Dooku den Todesstoß ausführen konnte, nahm Anakin den Kampf wieder auf und griff den Grafen nicht nur mit seinem sondern auch mit Obi-Wans Lichtschwert gleichzeitig an. Jedoch war Anakin außerstande, Dookus Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, sodass der Graf nur die Gelegenheit eines Fehlers abwarten musste. Als Anakin ihm die Gelegenheit dazu bot, schlug Dooku ihm den rechten Unterarm ab und warf den Padawan mithilfe der Macht zu Boden. miniatur|Dooku und Yoda stehen sich im Lichtschwertduell gegenüber. Zuletzt erschien Meister Yoda, der ebenfalls den Kampf mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler aufnahm. Dooku reagierte unbeeindruckt und riss mithilfe der Macht Leitungen aus der Wand und schleuderte sie anschließend auf Yoda. Nachdem der Jedi-Meister diesen Angriff abwehrte, zertrümmerte Dooku das Dach des Hangars und ließ die Trümmer auf seinen einstigen Meister herabfallen, was Yoda abermals abwehrte. Auch die folgende Attacke durch Machtblitze erwies sich als wirkungslos und nachdem die beiden ein direktes Duell mit dem Lichtschwert ausgetragen hatten, begriff Dooku, dass er Yoda niemals besiegen konnte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Fluchtgelegenheit und so kam ihm die Idee, die Energiezylinder des Hangers mithilfe der Macht zu lösen und sie auf Anakin und Obi-Wan, die noch immer verletzt auf dem Boden lagen, herabfallen zu lassen. So sah sich Yoda gezwungen, den Grafen ziehen zu lassen und seine Kräfte auf die Energiezylinder zu konzentrieren, um das Leben der anderen beiden Jedi zu schützen. Dooku nutzte den Zeitvorteil, sprang in seinen Solarsegler und ergriff die Flucht nach Coruscant. In der Hüttenstadt, einem Industriegebiet nahe dem Galaktischen Senat, traf sich Dooku heimlich mit seinem Meister, um ihm die Pläne der ultimativen Waffe zu übergeben. Obwohl es so aussah, als hätte die Konföderation auf Geonosis eine Niederlage erlitten, störte sich Sidious nicht an dieser sondern beteuerte, dass alles nach seinen Vorstellungen verlief. Große Jedi-Spaltung miniatur|links|Dooku hat [[Tholme im Lichtschwertkampf besiegt.]] Dooku bemühte sich nach Kräften, um die intriganten Pläne seines Meisters Darth Sidious in den nun tobenden Klonkriegen zu verwirklichen und die Galaktische Republik allmählich zu ihrem Untergang zu führen. Dazu zählten sowohl propagierende Hetztiraden der so genannten KUS-Schattenpost in die offiziellen Kanäle der HoloNet-News zu schleusen, als auch eine Zahl von dunklen Macht-Adepten auszubilden, die die Pläne Dookus und seines Meisters in die Tat umsetzen sollten. Vor dieser Bedrohung war nicht einmal der Jedi-Orden gefeit, da viele einflussreiche Jedi von der offensichtlichen Korruption des Galaktischen Senats überzeugt waren und sich mit ein wenig Überzeugungskraft für die Interessen der Konföderation gewinnen ließen. Einer der ersten Jedi, der Dookus Einflüsterungen erlag, war der Weequay Sora Bulq, der nach Ansicht der Jedi in der Schlacht von Geonosis zu Tode kam. Nachdem Jedi-Meister Tholme den vermissten Weequay entdeckte, begab er sich zusammen mit ihm zum Planeten Bakura. Tholme hatte vorhergesehen, dass Dooku zu seiner auf Bakura gelegenen Geheimbasis zurückkehren würde.Aayla Undercover Der Graf befand sich tatsächlich auf Bakura und als ihn die beiden Jedi in einen Lichtschwertkampf verwickelten, setzte Dooku Machtblitze gegen Sora Bulq ein und machte ihn somit kampfunfähig. Anschließend wandte er sich Tholme zu und sprach ein Kompliment für dessen Kampfkünste aus, bevor Dooku seine Lichtschwertklinge in die Schulter des Jedi-Meisters rammte, sein linkes Auge verletzte und ihm schließlich ein Ultimatum stellte. Tholme hatte die Wahl, sich zu ergeben und auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln oder zu sterben. Der Jedi-Meister blieb seinen Prinzipien treu und so nahm der Graf diese Entscheidung respektvoll zur Kenntnis und zertrümmerte die Decke seiner Geheimbasis, sodass Tholme unter einem Haufen Geröll verschüttet wurde und in diesem Zustand mehrere Tage ausharren musste. Den bewusstlosen Sora Bulq nahm Dooku mit sich. Der Weequay ließ sich leicht von Dookus Ansichten überzeugen, denn er zeigte sich schon immer an der Geschichte der Dunklen Jedi interessiert, die sich vor Jahrhunderten gegen den Jedi-Orden gewandt hatten. Zudem war er ein Meister der Vaapad-Kampfkunst, die der Dunklen Seite naturgemäß sehr nahe stand. Nachdem Sora vollständig der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, kehrte er in Dookus Auftrag zur bakuranischen Geheimbasis zurück, um dem schwer verletzten Tholme zu helfen. Allerdings tat er das nicht aus Motiven der Gutmütigkeit sondern um anschließend als Held in den Jedi-Tempel zurückzukehren und seinen Fall zur Dunklen Seite glaubhafter darstellen zu lassen. Dookus Strategie war erfolgreich, denn zahlreiche Jedi, die von den Ereignissen von Geonosis erschüttert waren, folgten Soras Beispiel und kehrten dem Orden den Rücken – unter ihnen auch Sian Jeisel, K'Kruhk, Rhad Tarn und Mira.Sezession Suche nach dem Dunklen Verheerer miniatur|Dooku und [[Sora Bulq.]] Bei der Planung seiner Intrigen berücksichtigte Darth Sidious auch historische Ereignisse, die er mithilfe von alten Sith-Holocrone studierte. Während einer sorgfältigen Überprüfung der Sith-Artefakte fiel Sidious eine uralte Waffe aus den Tagen des Großen Sith-Kriegs rund 4000 VSY auf, die seit jeher als verschollen galt. Der Sith-Lord gab Dooku den Auftrag, Nachforschungen anzustellen und die als „Dunkler Verheerer“ bekannte Waffe aufzuspüren. Während dieser Zeit rekrutierte Dooku auch die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing, die den jungen Boba Fett finden sollte, der im Zuge der Schlacht von Geonosis seinen Vater Jango verloren hatte und somit zum Waisenkind geworden war. Aurra Sing entdeckte den Jungen und begleitete ihn zu Dookus geheimer Festung auf Raxus Prime, wo sich inzwischen auch der Graf niedergelassen hatte. Der charismatische Separatistenführer behandelte Boba mit ausgesprochener Höflichkeit, doch hatte es Boba lediglich auf das Erbe seines Vaters abgesehen, das Dooku für ihn verwaltete. Als Boba schließlich herausfand, dass Darth Tyranus und Graf Dooku dieselbe Person waren, wurde ihm erst bewusst in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Mit seinen gönnerhaft geäußerten Andeutungen belehrte Dooku den Jungen immer wieder über die zahlreichen Gefahren von Raxus Prime, um ihn somit in seinem Hauptquartier festzuhalten. Dooku hatte die Fundstelle des Macht-Ernters entdeckt, nach dem er nun mithilfe einer Minenanlage zu schürfen begann. Diese antike Sith-Waffe war in der Lage, die Macht aus dem Körper seines Opfers zu saugen und es wie bei einer Batterie zu speichern, um dadurch den Dunklen Verheerer mit Energie zu versorgen.Im Kreuzfeuer Zu Dookus Unglück wurde die Galaktische Republik über das geheime Minenprojekt auf Raxus Prime informiert, sodass eine Streitmacht von Klonkriegern unter dem Kommando der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker entsandt wurde, um die Pläne des Grafen näher zu untersuchen. Noch bevor die Republik die Minenanlagen angreifen konnten, gelang es Dooku, den Macht-Ernter ausgraben und in Besitz nehmen. Anschließend verlud er das kugelförmige Objekt auf eine mit Repulsorliften angetriebene Plattform, um den Planeten so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Dabei wurde der Graf von den beiden Jedi entdeckt und während Obi-Wan abgelenkt werden konnte, gelang es Anakin, den flüchtigen Sith-Lord zu stellen. Dookus treuer Handlanger, der Söldner Cydon Prax, griff jedoch in das Geschehen ein und feuerte hinterrücks einen Betäubungsstrahl auf Anakin. So gelang Dooku nicht nur die Flucht von Raxus Prime sondern er konnte gleichzeitig auch Anakin zu seinem Gefangenen nehmen.The Clone Wars (Videospiel) Nach seiner erfolgreichen Flucht von Raxus Prime begab sich der Graf nach Alaris Prime, einem der Monde des Planeten Kashyyyk, wo er mithilfe des Macht-Ernters die Macht aus Anakin sowie einigen zusammengetriebenen Wookiees und der Söldnerin Bera Kazan aussaugen und speichern wollte. Dookus Geiseln gelang jedoch die Flucht aus dem Wirkungsbereich des Ernters und mithilfe der Wookiees kontaktierte der Padawan anschließend die Republik, die daraufhin Verstärkung unter Obi-Wans Führung entsandte. Nachdem Dooku seine Waffe auch auf den Welten Aargonar, Bakura und Mon Calamari zum Einsatz brachte, reiste er zuletzt nach Thule. Dort kam es dann zu einer Schlacht, in deren Verlauf die republikanischen Truppen Dookus Festung stürmten und Anakin den Verheerer erfolgreich vernichtete. Prax starb während des Gefechts, wobei Dooku abermals die Flucht gelang. Dookus Handlanger Mit Voranschreiten der Klonkriege sicherte sich Dooku oftmals die Hilfe mehrerer abtrünniger Jedi zu, die der Graf zu Dunklen Jedi ausbildete. Bekannte Beispiele sind Sev'rance Tann, Trenox, Artel Darc, Saato, Kadrian Sey und Tol Skorr, die Dooku als ihren Lehrmeister betrachteten. Allerdings handelte Dooku streng im Einklang mit der von Darth Bane aufgestellten Regel der Zwei, die besagte, dass es nie mehr als zwei Sith – einen Schüler und einen Meister – geben durfte. Daher hütete sich Dooku davor, Geheimnisse weiterzugeben, die er zuvor von seinem Meister erfahren hatte. Dennoch unterzog er seine Schüler stets einem harten Training in den Künsten des Lichtschwertkampfs und da er selbst ein Meister des Zweikampfs war, nahm sich Dooku die Zeit, um Trenox im fortgeschrittenen Makashi-Stil zu unterrichten, während er später Asajj Ventress den Jar'Kai-Stil beibrachte, dem Kampf mit zwei Lichtschwertern gleichzeitig. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt des Kriegs nahm sich Dooku auch der Ausbildung des Droidengenerals Grievous an, der sogar mit vier Lichtschwerten gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte. Für Dooku war dies eine Herausforderung, da Grievous nicht für die Macht empfänglich war, doch konnte er den Cyborg zu einem mächtigen Duellanten ausbilden. miniatur|links|Dooku und [[Asajj Ventress liefern sich einen Übungskampf.]] Dooku, der einst von seinem eigenen Meister Thame Cerulian mit harter Hand ausgebildet und für jeden Fehler schwer bestraft wurde, gab diese Tugend auch an seine Dunklen Jedi weiter. Obwohl sich viele seiner Schüler einiges auf ihre Position an seiner Seite einbildeten, betrachtete der Graf sie lediglich als ersetzbare Werkzeuge, die nur kleine Spielfiguren in einer weitaus größeren Handlung waren. Dies zeigte sich auch, als Sev'rance Tann während eines Einsatzes an die Konstruktionspläne eines republikanischen Superpanzers mit enormer Durchschlagskraft, der sich Decimator nannte, gelangte. Für eine gewisse Zeit konnte Dooku den Erfolg seines Schülers dazu nutzen, um das Gefährt gegen die Republik einzusetzen. Doch als Tann dann erschlagen wurde, schaute sich Dooku auf dem Planeten Rattatak nach einem neuen Schüler um. Im Zuge barbarischer Gladiatorenspiele entdeckte er dort die junge Frau Asajj Ventress, die ihre Gegner in der Arena mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit besiegte und Dooku schwer beeindruckte. Dooku lachte jedoch hämisch, als Asajj von sich selbst behauptete, eine Sith zu sein, und als sie dann noch Dooku als alten Narren beschimpfte, „der nichts über die Dunklen Seite wisse“, bot der Graf ihr eine Darbietung seiner Fähigkeiten, indem er sie mit Machtblitzen außer Gefecht setzte. Später unterzog er Asajj noch einem Übungskampf, bei dem Dooku sie zwar besiegte, doch großen Respekt vor ihren Fähigkeiten zeigte. Auch Darth Sidious, der den Übungskampf mittels einer HoloNetz-Übertragung beobachtete, sprach seine Hochachtung aus. Dooku übergab Ventress die Lichtschwerter seiner einstigen Padawan Komari Vosa und beauftragte sie mit der Ausschaltung von Anakin Skywalker, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingen sollte.Clone Wars Anschließend fuhr Dooku damit fort, die Galaktische Republik zu drangsalieren. In den Gießereien des Skakoaners Wat Tambor, dem Vorsitzenden der Techno-Union, ließ Dooku eine Armee von Kampfdroiden erschaffen, die mit speziellen Cortosis-Rüstungen ausgestattet waren und somit gegenüber Angriffen durch Lichtschwerter unempfindlich waren. Gleichzeitig stiftete Dooku seinen Handlanger Trenox dazu an, einen Aufstand in den unteren Ebenen von Coruscant anzuzetteln, der schließlich in einem blutigen Kampf endete, der zahlreiche Opfer forderte. Für Dooku war der Konflikt in den unteren Ebenen jedoch nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um in den Jedi-Tempel eindringen und dort die Jedi-Archive vernichten zu können. Zwar schlug dieser Plan fehl, doch gelang es ihm, ein Sith-Holocron aus den Archiven zu entwenden und mit diesem die Flucht zu ergreifen. Kurz darauf musste Dooku allerdings feststellen, dass Anakin Skywalker seine Verfolgung bis zu den Gießereien auf Metalorn aufgenommen hatte. Um unbemerkt zu entkommen und dem jungen Padawan zusätzlich die Dunkle Seite näher zu bringen, ließ er Anakin gegen einen Doppelgänger antreten, den Dooku mithilfe der Macht erschuf. Ehe Anakin bemerkte, dass er einen Doppelgänger besiegte, war Dooku bereits geflohen. Steuerung des Kriegs miniatur|Dooku und [[Tookarti.]] Für Dooku und seinen Meister waren die Klonkriege nicht nur ein reines Kräftemessen gegen die Galaktische Republik auf den zahlreichen Schlachtfeldern sondern viel mehr von Manipulation, Lug und Trug geprägt. Den größten Vorteil erwarb Darth Sidious durch die Tatsache, dass er in seiner wahren Identität als Oberster Kanzler Palpatine die Galaktische Republik anführte und auf der anderen Seite gleichzeitig mit Dooku die Handlungen der Konföderation steuerte. Zudem übte er einen starken Einfluss auf die ängstlichen Neimoidianer der Handelsföderation aus, sodass Sidious die Geschicke des Kriegs selbst steuern konnte und dadurch verhinderte, dass weder die Republik noch die Konföderation den Konflikt dominierten. Dooku war derjenige, der die Separatistenbewegung in den Medien repräsentierte und gleichzeitig den Krieg mit Bestechung, Erpressung und sogar Mordanschlägen skrupellos weiter anfachte. Nach dem Tod von Jango Fett und Cydon Prax, die diese Aufgaben für Dooku erledigt hatten, warb der Graf als nächstes den hünenhaften Gen'Dai Durge an, den er unter anderem mit der Verteidigung von Muunilinst beauftragte, dem Sitz des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbands. Allerdings erwies sich Durge als ebenso unfähig wie die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress, die im Kampf gegen Anakin Skywalker versagte und sich schwere Verletzungen zuzog. Um das Gleichgewicht zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation aufrecht zu erhalten, schreckten Dooku und sein Meister nicht einmal davor zurück, ihre eigenen Truppen an den Feind zu verraten. Als die konföderierten Streitkräften beschlossen, die Klonanlagen auf dem Planeten Kamino anzugreifen und zu zerstören, spielte Dooku diese Informationen dem Doppelagenten Tookarti zu, der wiederum dafür sorgte, das die Informationen dem Spionagenetzwerk des Jedi Quinlan Vos in die Hände fielen. Quinlan Vos arbeitete bereits seit der Gründung der Konföderation im Auftrag des Jedi-Rats im Untergrund, um an geheime Informationen zu gelangen. Ohne zu wissen, dass die Entwicklung der bevorstehenden Schlacht von Kamino von langer Hand geplant wurde, sorgte Quinlan dafür, dass dem Angriff auf die Klonanlagen eine republikanische Streitmacht gegenüber stand. Mit der folgenden Niederlage ihrer eigenen Truppen zeigten sich Dooku und Sidious äußerst zufrieden, da sie wussten, dass mit dieser Operation jede Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Kriegsende verwirkt war.Die Verteidigung von Kamino Zudem beobachtete Dooku das Spionagenetzwerk von Quinlan äußerst kritisch, sodass er die Doppelagentin Khaleen Hentz beauftragte, das Netzwerk zu infiltrieren und Quinlans Vertrauen zu erwerben.Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg Einige Zeit später schickte Dooku seine beiden Handlanger Asajj Ventress und Durge nach Ohma-D'un, dem Mond des Planeten Naboo, um dort ein neuartiges Giftgas an der dort lebenden Gungan-Bevölkerung zu erproben. Nach diesem erfolgreichen ersten Testlauf, bei dem sämtliche Gungans durch das stark ätzende Gift getötet wurden, sollte das Giftgas auch flächendeckend auf Naboo zum Einsatz kommen. Doch bevor es dazu kam, scheiterten Dookus Lakaien erneut am Widerstand der Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi.Im Visier des Bösen Auch die Verteidigung der Produktionsanlagen des Giftes auf dem Planeten Queyta, bei dem sie das einzige Gegenmittel sicherstellen sollten, misslang den beiden.Welle der Vernichtung Ausweitung der Konföderation miniatur|links|Dooku nimmt die [[Quarren-Isolationsliga unter Vertrag.]] Bereits in den ersten Monaten des Kriegs reiste Dooku zu zahlreichen Welten, um diese von den Ansichten der Konföderation zu überzeugen. Auf dem Planeten Mon Calamari hatten sich die Quarren unter dem Einfluss des korrupten Tikkes sowie dem Senator Tundra Dowmeia von den einheimischen Mon Calamari abgespalten und gründeten die so genannten Quarren-Isolationsliga, die Dooku im Folgenden für die Konföderation gewinnen konnte. Ein Vertrag, den Tikkes stellvertretend für die Isolationsliga unterzeichnete, regelte, dass die Quarren mit schweren Unterwasser-Waffen von der Handelsföderation und der Techno-Union ausgestattet wurden, um sich in einer folgenden Schlacht sowohl gegen die republikanischen Streitkräfte als auch gegen die republiktreuen Mon Calamari verteidigen zu können. Außerdem gab Dooku einigen Chamäleondroiden den Auftrag, auf der Eiswelt Ilum die dortige Kristallhöhle des Jedi-Ordens zu zerstören. Doch wie die Anstrengungen auf Mon Calamari war auch der Angriff auf Ilum nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, da die Jedi erneut großen Widerstand leisteten und der Konföderation eine Niederlage nach der anderen beibrachten. Anders sah es auf dem Planeten Hypori aus, wo Grievous seine von Dooku gelernten Lichtschwertkünste eindrucksvoll unter Beweis stellte und gleich sieben erfahrenen Jedi trotzte. Später unternahm Dooku einen Versuch, um die strategisch wichtige Station 88 auf dem Planeten Junction V einzunehmen, wo der Graf abermals auf seinen einstigen Mit-Padawan Lorian Nod stieß. Seit dem Tag an, als Lorian Dooku der Mittäterschaft am Diebstahl eines Sith-Holocrone beschuldigte, hatte sich zwischen den beiden ehemals besten Freunden eine ewige Feindschaft entwickelt. Doch da Lorian Nod zum Verwalter von Junction V aufgestiegen war, befand er sich nun unter jener Gesellschaft, die Dooku von den Ansichten der Konföderation überzeugen musste. Aus diesem Grund suchte er Lorian auf und lud ihn anschließend zusammen mit seinen Gefährten zu Verhandlungen auf dem Planeten Null ein. Lorian wusste jedoch um die Abgründe in Dookus Seele und so richtete er vor den Verhandlungen mahnende Worte an die Abgesandten von Junction V, die sich daraufhin weigerten, sich von der Republik abzuspalten. Über diese Tatsache verärgert hetzte Dooku seine Kampfdroiden auf seine Verhandlungspartner, die dann durch das rechtzeitige Eintreffen der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker gerettet werden konnten. Lediglich Lorian Nod blieb von der Rache des Sith-Lords nicht verschont, da er kurz darauf von Dooku mit seinem Lichtschwert ermordet wurde. Im Anschluss an den Zwischenfall mit Lorian Nod verfasste Dooku eine Lehrschrift für zukünftige Sith-Lords mit dem Titel Das Bekenntnis von Darth Tyranus. In diesem rekapitulierte er seinen Ausstieg aus dem Orden, ausgehend vom Ausschluss Nods über das Desaster auf Galidraan bis zur derzeitigen Situation und den Tod Nods kurz zuvor. Dabei betonte er wiederholt, wie dumm und hörig er doch gewesen war, immer versucht mittels seines Idealismus positive Veränderungen in Gang zu bringen. Doch die politischen Machtkämpfe und die von ihm empfundene Ignoranz des Jedi-Rates zwangen ihn förmlich zum Verlassen des Ordens, nachdem er erkannt hatte, der „Weisheit“ der Meister nicht „wie ein feiges Tier“ blind vertrauen zu können. In der Tat zeigte er sich sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Krieges und damit des Plans, den er und sein Meister Darth Sidious ausführten. Dass Dooku als Anführer der Konföderation oftmals selbst an der Front kämpfte, brachte ihm zusätzliche Sympathien ein, wogegen die Galaktische Republik ihre Jedi-Ritter in ihrer Funktion als Kriegsgeneräle vorschob. Dooku wusste diesen Umstand zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen und wandte sich mit einer Rede an seine Konföderation, in der er gekonnt die zahlreichen Niederlagen unter den Teppich kehrte und stattdessen den zunehmenden Machthunger der Jedi thematisierte. Professionellen Hackern war es ebenfalls gelungen, Dookus Rede in die offiziellen Kanäle des HoloNetzes einzuschleusen, sodass Dookus Appell neben republikanischen Neujahrsbotschaften auf gleich mehreren Programmen mitverfolgt werden konnte, bevor die Zensurstellen der Republik eingriffen.KUS-Schattenpost (Report 14:9:08-14:9:15 Edition) Falsches Spiel mit Quinlan Vos miniatur|[[Quinlan Vos schließt sich Dookus Konföderation an.]] Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege bot sich für Dooku die Gelegenheit, an einer Raumschlacht teilzunehmen, als die konföderierte Flotte über dem Planeten Drongar den republikanischen Truppentransporter VCD987 entdeckten und enterten. An Bord des Transporters trafen Dooku und sein Handlanger Sora Bulq auf die Jedi Kai Justiss, Tsui Choi und Sian Jeisel, die sich inzwischen ebenso wie K'Kruhk wieder dem Jedi-Orden angeschlossen hatte. Zu Soras Überraschung ließ Dooku Gnade walten, um somit weitere Unsicherheit innerhalb des Ordens zu schüren. Anschließend zog sich Dooku zu seinem Stützpunkt nach Antar IV zurück, wo er über eine HoloNetz-Übermittlung mit Sheyf Tinté Vos von Kiffex in Kontakt trat, um sie für die Konföderation zu gewinnen. Doch Tinté erkannte für sich keinen Nutzen und lehnte einen Beitritt zur Konföderation bisweilen ab. Kurz darauf fiel der Jedi Quinlan Vos in Dookus Stützpunkt ein und schwor dem Grafen überraschenderweise seine Treue. Da Dooku ihm misstraute und bereits richtigerweise ahnte, dass Quinlan sich als Agent in seine Reihen einzuschleusen versuchte, lieferte er sich einen Übungskampf mit ihm. Obwohl Dooku das Duell gewann, nahm er ein großes Potenzial für die Dunkle Seite in Quinlan war, sodass er sich dazu bereit erklärte, ihn an seiner Seite zu behalten. Allerdings beauftragte er ihn lediglich mit einigen Prüfungsaufgaben, bei denen Quinlan zunächst das Vertrauen zum Separatistenführer herstellen musste. Nach einer kurzen Mission zum Planeten Tibrin, wo Dooku das Oberhaupt Suribran Tu ermordete und die Regierungsgeschäfte anschließend Sora Bulq übertrug, bekam Quinlan von Dooku den Auftrag, den Falleen-Senator Zurros zu ermorden.Dooku (Comic) miniatur|links|Dooku versucht Quinlan zu bekehren. Dooku lag viel daran, dass die beiden Welten Kiffex und Kiffu, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Sheyf Tinté Vos regiert wurden, zur Konföderation wechselten. Trotz einer ersten Ablehnung begab sich der Graf zusammen mit Tol Skorr, Kadrian Sey und Quinlan Vos nach Kiffu, um Tinté zu einem Beitritt zu zwingen. Als Quinlan sich dann vor seine Großtante stürzte, um deren Leben zu retten, stellte sich heraus, was Dooku längst ahnte – Quinlan war ein Verräter. In einem folgenden Duell gegen Quinlan schürte Dooku den Zorn seines Widersachers und offenbarte ihm außerdem, dass Tinté den Tod seiner Eltern in dessen früher Kindheit herbeiführte. Somit gelang es Dooku, den Kiffar näher an die Dunkle Seite zu bringen als jemals zuvor, sodass Quinlan Rache an seiner Großmutter nahm und sie mit seinem Lichtschwert ermordete. Um weiter in der Gunst des Separatistenführers zu stehen und dessen Vertrauen endgültig zu gewinnen, nahm Quinlan in der folgenden Zeit einige Auftragsmorde von Dooku an wie der des Senators Viento oder des Twi'leks Kh'aris Fenn.Angriff aus den SchattenKräftemessen Ebenso gelang es Quinlan, das Sith-Holocron von Darth Andeddu aus dem Tal der Dunklen Lords von Korriban zu bergen und es anschließend Dooku zu überreichen. Später reiste Quinlan Vos in Dookus Auftrag auch zum Planeten Honoghr, um dort das Wissenschaftliche Instrumenten-Paket noch vor den Jedi zu bergen. Dieser Datenträger hatte sensible Informationen gespeichert, die die Konföderation mit der Verseuchung Honoghrs durch das Entlaubungsmittel Trihexalophin 1138 - einer Weiterentwicklung des auf Ohma-D'un eingesetzten Sumpfgases - belasteten, was keinesfalls in die Hände der Republik gelangen durfte.„Armor“ Doch der Kiffar scheiterte und so hetzte Dooku seine Handlanger Asajj Ventress und Tol Skorr auf ihn, sodass sich Quinlan wieder dem Jedi-Orden zuwandte und die Konföderation seinetwegen in der Schlacht von Rendili eine schwere Niederlage einstecken musste.Schlachtschiffe über Rendili Dooku und Quinlan korrumpierten sich gegenseitig und so hoffte der Graf mit seiner Hilfe die Taktiken der Jedi in der Schlacht von Saleucami zu erhaschen, während Quinlan den von Dooku immer wieder genannten zweiten Sith-Lord suchte. Um ihn endgültig zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren, offenbarte Dooku gegenüber Quinlan, dass seine Frau Khaleen Hentz in Wirklichkeit eine Agentin war, die ihn in Dookus Auftrag ausspionieren sollte. Quinlan entschied sich jedoch gegen die Dunkle Seite und so verlor Dooku im späteren Verlauf des Kriegs seine Lakaien Tol Skorr und Sora Bulq, die von Quinlan im Kampf besiegt wurden. Versuch zur Diskreditierung der Jedi miniatur|Dooku verhandelt mit [[Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba dem Hutten auf Tatooine.]] Um die Jedi innerhalb der Galaxis noch weiter in Misskredit zu bringen und ihnen einen neuen Feind gegenüberzustellen, arbeiteten Dooku und Darth Sidious an der Umsetzung eines Komplotts. Dieser sollte dazu führen, dass sich der Hutt-Clan um den auf Tatooine ansässigen Verbrecherlord Jabba Desilijic Tiure mit in die Klonkriege einmischte – und zwar zu Ungunsten der Jedi. Dazu beauftragte Dooku seine Häscherin Asajj Ventress mit der Entführung von Jabbas Sohnes Rotta, um ihn anschließend in ein Kloster auf dem Planeten Teth zu verschleppen, wo er von den Jedi gerettet werden und nach Anfertigung falscher Beweise von Ventress getötet werden sollte. Zusätzlich trat Dooku mit dem Hutten Ziro in Kontakt, dem Onkel von Jabba. Der Separatistenführer machte Ziro ein Angebot, das er nicht ablehnen konnte. So stellte er dem Hutt die Kontrolle sämtlicher Clans in Aussicht, unter Voraussetzung, Ziro würde bei der Entführung Rottas behilflich sein, und außerdem dafür sorgen, dass die Republik und vor allem die Jedi für die Entführung verantwortlich gemacht werden würden. Mit einem Erfolg des Plans würde Jabba in den Klonkriegen Partei ergreifen und sich gegen die Jedi wenden, wodurch der Jedi-Orden sich gezwungen sähe, über den Verbrecherlord zu richten. Damit würden sich die Jedi nicht nur die Hutt-Clans zum Feind machen, sondern auch viele weitere mit den Hutts sympathisierenden Verbrecherorganisationen, die sich bisher aus dem Krieg herausgehalten hatten.The Clone Wars (Film)The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie miniatur|links|Dooku duelliert sich mit Anakin, um den Huttling [[Rotta zu töten.]] Die Jedi mischten sich in die Befreiung Rottas ein, da sie von Jabba in Aussicht gestellt bekommen hatten, im Falle einer erfolgreichen Rettung, die Nutzungsgenehmigung für die Hyperraumrouten innerhalb des von Jabbas kontrollierten Hutt-Raumes zu erhalten, was der Republik einen strategisch wertvollen Vorteil gegenüber der Konföderation einbringen würde. Der Plan des Sith-Lords verlief zunächst erwartungsgemäß und Rotta konnte erfolgreich in das Kloster von Teth verschleppt werden, wo sie ihn von den Anakin Skywalker und dessen Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano wieder befreien ließen. Dabei wurden die Jedi heimlich von Asajj Ventress gefilmt, wie sie den jungen Hutten in einen engen Rucksack steckten, während Anakin eine herablassende Bemerkung über Hutts äußerte. Dooku nutzte diese Hologramm-Aufzeichnung später, um es Jabba als Beweis dafür vorzulegen, dass die Jedi in Wirklichkeit die Entführer seien. Bereitwillig bot der Separatistenführer Jabba seine Hilfe an, indem er sich dafür aussprach, sich für die Rettung seines Sohnes einzusetzen. Allerdings scheiterte Asajj Ventress, Anakin und Ahsoka auf dem Weg nach Tatooine abzufangen, weswegen Dooku gegenüber Jabba die Lüge verbreitete, Rotta sei von Anakin bereits getötet worden. Nun galt es, Jabbas Hass gegen die Jedi zu schüren, und unter allen Umständen zu verhindern, dass Anakin und Ahsoka den Huttling an seinen Vater ausliefern konnten. Aus diesem Grund nahm sich Dooku der Sache persönlich an, um Anakin auf dem Weg zu Jabbas Palast zu stellen, in einen Lichtschwertkampf zu verwickeln und Rotta zu töten. Jedoch musste Dooku feststellen, dass er auf ein Täuschungsmanöver hereingefallen war, da sich Anakin und Ahsoka zuvor getrennt hatten. So besaß nicht Anakin den jungen Hutt, sondern Ahsoka. Nachdem sich Anakin von Dooku abgesetzt hatte, marschierten er und Ahsoka zum Tempel, wo sie Rotta seinem Vater überbrachten. Dookus Hoffnung, lag nun in Jabbas Hass gegen die Jedi, welchen der Sith-Lord im Vorfeld geschürt hatte. Jedoch hatte Senatorin Padmé Amidala auf Coruscant die Verwicklung von Ziro in den Komplott aufgedeckt und anschließend Jabba darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Dieser zeigte sich bei der Republik erkenntlich, indem er freies Geleit durch seine Territorien bot. Ein Rückschlag, den Dooku zutiefst bedauerte, der jedoch aus Sicht von Darth Sidious unerheblich für das große Ganze war. Den Kampf um den Hutt-Raum ließ Dooku schnell hinter sich, da er sich in der folgenden Zeit daran versuchte, seine Separatistenbewegung in Richtung der Zentrumswelten auszubreiten. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen, ließ sich Dooku auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit den zygerrianischen Sklavenhändlern ein, die einen Groll gegen die Galaktische Republik hegten und deren Sklavengeschäfte genug Potenzial für eine rasante Ausbreitung von Dookus Separatistenbewegung barg. Die Zusammenarbeit sah vor, dass die Konföderation den Handel der zygerrianischen Königin Miraj Scintel mit der Versorgung von Sklaven aus eingenommenen Welten ankurbelte, die dann von wohlhabenden Bürgern und Adligen der Zentrumswelten gekauft würden. Dooku schuf für Scintel sogar einen eigenen Platz im Separatistenrat, wo sie als Ministerin das Sklavenhändlerkonsortium repräsentierte. Der Graf wusste um das Risiko, dass seine Bewegung erheblich an Sympathien einbüße, sollte die Verwicklung der Konföderation in den Sklavenmarkt öffentlich werden. Deswegen war er um absolute Geheimhaltung bemüht, was Königin Scintel jedoch weit weniger ernst sah. Ohne die Erlaubnis des Separatistenführers einzuholen, setzte sie eine Versteigerung des Volkes von Kiros aus, welches die Zygerrianer von der Konföderation geliefert bekamen. Dies erschwerte Dookus Bemühungen um Diplomatie in den Zentrumswelten erheblich, da sich durch Scintels vorschnelles Handeln bereits entsprechende Gerüchte verbreiteten. Auch nach einer Verwarnung handelte Königin Scintel nicht nach den Vorstellungen Dookus, weswegen dieser den Ruf seiner Konföderation nicht länger aufs Spiel setzen wollte, zumal sich bereits zahlreiche neutrale Welten auf die Seite der Republik schlugen. Dooku beseitigte die Königin aus seinem Separatistenrat, indem er sie in ihrem Palast auf Zygerria tötete. Anschließend befahl er seiner Attentäterin Asajj Ventress, jegliche Beweise, die einen Rückschluss auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Zyggerrianern ermöglichten, zu vernichten – einschließlich der Togruta-Bevölkerung von Kiros, die in einem Sklavenlager auf Kadavo gefangen gehalten wurden. Ventress scheiterte bei ihrer Mission am Widerstand der Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano und Plo Koon. Mit der Rettung des Volkes von Kiros war das Ansehen der Konföderation schwer geschädigt und Dookus Vision von einem Vorstoß in die Zentrumswelten vorerst zerstört worden.Sklaven der Republik Dooku in Geiselhaft Darauffolgende Aktivitäten der Separatisten waren ebenso wenig von Erfolg gekrönt. So wurde Dooku abermals von Asajj Ventress enttäuscht, die Jedi-Meister Yoda nicht davon abhalten konnte, ein Geheimtreffen mit König Katuunko von Toydaria auf dem neutralen Mond Rugosa wahrzunehmen.Der Hinterhalt (The Clone Wars) Auch Grievous musste eine herbe Niederlage im Kampf gegen die Republik einstecken, als er in der Schlacht im Kaliida-Nebel sein Flaggschiff Malevolence verlor, und dem Separatistenführer daraufhin jegliches Zugeständnis verweigerte.Die Zerstörung der Malevolence Nachdem es Asajj Ventress gelang, Vizekönig Nute Gunray aus republikanischer Gefangenschaft zu befreien, entschloss sich Dooku, die Fähigkeiten seines Oberkommandanten der Droidenarmee auf die Probe zu stellen.Im Mantel der Dunkelheit Durch eine falsche Spur führte er die Jedi Kit Fisto und dessen ehemaligen Padawan Nahdar Vebb zu Grievous geheimen Unterschlupf auf dem Planeten Vassek, wo sie Nute Gunray zu finden hofften. Ohne Vorwarnung konfrontierte Dooku Grievous mit den zwei Jedi und einem kleinen Trupp Klonkrieger, um zu ergründen, ob der Droidengeneral auch weiterhin als Anführer der separatistischen Droidenarmee taugte. Obwohl Grievous verärgert war, dass es ausgerechnet Dooku war, der die Jedi in sein Versteck geführt und außerdem seine Wächter abgeschaltet hatte, ließ er sich auf diese Prüfung ein. Im Verlauf der Auseinandersetzung gelang es dem Droidengeneral, sämtliche Klone sowie Nahdar Vebb zu töten, während Kit Fisto entkommen konnte. Ein Ergebnis, das wie Dooku anmerkte, Potenzial zu Verbesserungen barg.In den Fängen von Grievous miniatur|Dooku flieht vor Anakin und feuert gleichzeitig Machtblitze auf ihn. Dooku befand sich gerade an Bord einer ''Munificent''-Fregatte, als er eine Eiswelt besuchte und dort das Wrack des Jedi-Abfangjägers von Anakin Skywalker barg. Obwohl es sich um eine Falle des Jedi handelte, der seinen Jäger bewusst präpariert hatte, um an Bord von Dookus Schiff zu gelangen, wurde Anakin von Kampfdroiden überwältigt und gefangen genommen.Bait Wenig später wurde Anakin von Obi-Wan Kenobi aus seiner Gefängniszelle befreit, um anschließend Dooku zu stellen, der sich gerade meditierend in seinem Quartier zurückgezogen hatte. Über eine Falltüre gelangte der Separatistenführer in den Hangarbereich seines Schiffes, von wo aus er mit seinem Solarsegler die Flucht ergriff. Allerdings gelang es den beiden Jedi, mit einem ''Sheathipede''-Transportschiff die Verfolgung des Grafen aufzunehmen, und diesen zur Landung auf den nahe gelegenen Planeten Vanqor zu zwingen. Zwar war Dooku im folgenden in der Lage, seine beiden Verfolger abzuschütteln und in einer Höhle mit Zuhilfenahme der Macht zu verschütten, doch stieß er bei der Rückkehr zu seinem Solarsegler auf eine Gruppe Weequay-Piraten unter der Führung von Hondo Ohnaka. Sie boten dem Separatistenführer bereitwillig an, ihn zu ihrem Stützpunkt nach Florrum zu begleiten, von wo aus Dooku konföderierte Hilfe anfordern konnte. Mit seiner Zustimmung fiel Dooku jedoch auf eine Täuschung herein, da er während des Fluges durch den kowakianischen Echsenaffen Pilf Mukmuk seines Lichtschwerts beraubt wurde, und nach der Ankunft auf Florrum somit wehrlos einer Horde bewaffneter Piraten gegenüberstand, die den Sith-Lord in Gewahrsam nahmen. Später erhielt Dooku in seiner Gefängniszelle Besuch von den beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, die sich selbst von dem ungewöhnlichem Fang der Piraten überzeugten. Die beiden Jedi waren gleichermaßen überrascht wie amüsiert darüber, dass es einer Piratenbande gelungen war, einen Sith-Lord zu überlisten. Nach einer Vereinbarung zwischen Hondo Ohnaka und Kanzler Palpatine sollte Dooku gegen eine Gewürz-Lieferung im Wert von einer Millionen Credits der Galaktischen Republik ausgeliefert werden.Die Ergreifung des Count miniatur|links|Dooku in Gefangenschaft der Piraten von [[Hondo Ohnaka.]] Der Separatistenführer hatte Obi-Wan und Anakin vor der Raffgier und Doppelzüngigkeit der Piraten gewarnt, doch waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, hämisch über Dookus Versagen herzuziehen. Umso mehr erfüllte es Dooku mit Genugtuung, als die beiden Jedi wenig später ebenfalls von Ohnakas Bande gefangen genommen wurden und sich in seiner Zelle von den Nachwirkungen eines Betäubungsmittels erholten. Da sie mittels eines Elektrokabels miteinander verbunden waren, sah sich der Graf gezwungen, mit den Jedi zusammenzuarbeiten, um aus der Zelle auszubrechen. Nach zwei gescheiterten Ausbruchsversuchen profitierte Dooku schließlich von einem Stromausfall, der die Verriegelung der Zelltür zum Erliegen brachte. So war es dem Sith-Lord möglich, den Komplex zu verlassen und mit einem der Piratenschiffe die Flucht von Florrum zu ergreifen.Der Freikauf Eliminieren seiner Schülerin Später erhielt Dooku von seinem Meister den Befehl seine Schülerin Asajj Ventress zu eliminieren, weswegen er ihr die Hilfe verweigert, als sie in einem seperatistischen Kreuzers gegen die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker kämpft. Des Weiteren befiehlt er einem weiteren separatistischen Kreuzer das Feuer auf Ersteren zu eröffnen. Ventress entkommt nur knapp mit dem Leben. Während Dooku von ihrem Tod ausgeht, wird die verletzte Asajj von einigen Piraten gefunden, deren Schiff sie in ihren Besitz bringt und nach Dathomir steuert. Als sie dort eintrifft, wird sie von den Nachtschwestern empfangen, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verliert. Unter der Führung der Anführerin der Schwesternschaft wird Asajj mit dem Wasser des Lebens behandelt, und nachdem ihr durch die Einflüsse des Wasser und die Beschwörungen der Nachtschwestern verschiedene Erinnerungen über ihre Kindheit auf Dathomir, ihre Ausbildung zur Jedi auf Rattatak, die Ausbildung durch Dooku mit dessen anschließendem Verrat wachgerufen wurden, erwacht sie schließlich und sinnt auf Rache an ihrem Meister. Dabei will Talzin sie nach besten Kräften unterstützen, da sie sich für die Trennung Asajjs von den Nachtschwestern in jungen Jahren verantwortlich fühlt. Zusammen mit zwei ihrer Schwestern will sie ein Attentat auf Dooku verüben. Dabei werden sie zwar von Dooku zurückgeschlagen, doch gelang es ihnen sich zu tarnen, weswegen Dooku sie für Jedi hält und auf das Angebot der Nachtschwestern von ihnen seinen neuen Schüler zu erhalten, eingeht; Savage Opress. In Wahrheit ist dieser allerdings ein Spion der Nachtschwestern, welcher auch kurz darauf mit Ventress versucht, ihn zu töten, dabei jedoch scheitert und nur knapp entkommen kann. Kampf gegen die Nachtschwestern Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen fertigt Mutter Talzin eine Dookupuppe an, mit der sie dem Count das Leben nehmen will, was allerdings zuŕ Folge hat, dass Dooku Grievous den Befehl gibt, die Nachtschwestern auszulöschen. Dieser Befehl wird unverzüglich ausgeführt und von dem CLan überlaben nur Ventress und Talzin. Missionen im Äußeren Rand Sowie sich der Krieg zu seinem Ende neigte, verlagerte sich der Interessenschwerpunkt der Konföderation zusehends auf Welten des Äußeren Randes, da Sidious es allmählich die Zeit gekommen sah, die letzten Vorkehrungen seines Plans zur Zerschlagung der Galaktischen Republik und des Jedi-Ordens zu treffen. Dazu gehörte auch, dass sich die Jedi-Generäle und ihre Truppen vom galaktischen Kern entfernten und diesen für Konterangriffe empfindsam machten, was nur mit einer Verlagerung der Schlachtfelder in die äußeren Randgebiete der Galaxis geschehen konnte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Zu dieser Reihe von Gefechten, die zusammenfassend auch als Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand beschrieben wurden, zählte nicht die Schlacht von Praesitlyn, obwohl sie ebenfalls in den äußeren Randgebieten stattfand, sich jedoch in einer viel früheren Phase des Kriegs zugetragen hatte. Zwar war Dooku nicht direkt am Geschehen dieser Operation beteiligt, doch stand er General Pors Tonith beratend zur Seite. In erster Linie sollte die Schlacht ein Test sein, um die Eventualitäten von Anakins möglichen Fall zur Dunklen Seite zu ergründen. Umso erfreuter konnte Dooku sein, als Anakin von der dunklen Macht regelrecht durchströmt wurde.Die Feuertaufe miniatur|Dooku und Yoda auf [[Vjun.]] Während der eigentlichen Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand residierte Dooku in Begleitung seiner Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress im Château Malreaux auf dem Planeten Vjun. Als sie dort von Jedi-Meister Jai Maruk aufgespürt wurden, verwickelte Asajj diesen in einen Kampf, den sie stark dominierte. Bevor die Dunkle Jedi ihren Kontrahenten töten konnten, nahm Dooku sich ihm an und ließ ihn zu Asajjs Missfallen zurück nach Coruscant fliehen. Der Graf wollte, dass Jai Maruk zum Jedi-Tempel zurückkehrte, um Meister Yoda zu Friedensverhandlungen nach Vjun einzuladen. Dooku gab Jai eine Muschel mit auf den Weg, die sein Bestreben nach Frieden unterstreichen sollte. Der Jedi ahnte nicht, dass es sich lediglich um eine Falle Dookus handelte, um Yoda aus der Reserve zu locken und in einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Nachdem Yoda von den Absichten seines ehemaligen Schüler in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war, begab er sich zusammen mit den Jedi Jai Maruk und Maks Leem sowie ihren Padawanen Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy und Whie Malreaux nach Vjun. Doch die Jedi-Gesandtschaft wurde bereits während der Durchreise auf dem Planeten Phindar von Asajj schwer angegriffen. Nachdem Yoda und seine Gefährten den Planeten Vjun erreichten, kam es dann tatsächlich zu einem Treffen zwischen Dooku und seinem früheren Meister. Dooku stellte Yoda vor die Wahl, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen und auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln oder zu sterben. Der Jedi-Meister lehnte das Angebot ab und ließ sich auf ein Duell mit dem Sith-Lord ein, bei dem dieser abermals erkannte, dass er Yodas Künsten nicht gewachsen war. Schließlich ergriffen Dooku und Asajj die Flucht von Vjun.Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit Nachdem sich Asajj Ventress bei einem Kampf gegen Anakin Skywalker auf Coruscant schwere Verletzungen zuzog und anschließend zu einer medizinischen Basis der Konföderation auf Boz Pity transportiert wurde, war auch Dooku in Begleitung von General Grievous und dessen IG-100 MagnaWächter auf dem Planeten. Allerdings gelang es einer Flotte der Galaktischen Republik eine Blockade über dem Planeten zu durchbrechen und die Basis der Konföderation zu lokalisieren. Im medizinischen Zentrum der Basis, in dem sich auch Asajjs Bacta-Tank befand, kam es dann zum Treffen zwischen Dooku und Obi-Wan Kenobi, in dessen Verlauf die Dunkle Jedi aus ihrem heilenden Tank ausbrach und auf Dookus Geheiß ihren Erzfeind Obi-Wan attackierte. Unterdessen machte sich Dooku bereit zur Flucht, wobei ihm jedoch Mace Windu in die Quere kam. Der Graf konnte den Jedi-Meister eine Klippe hinunterstürzen und sich dadurch einen Zeitvorteil verschaffen, den er dazu nutzte, um Grievous zu finden und mit ihm zu fliehen. Asajj ließ er hingegen auf dem Planeten zurück, da sie für ihn keinen Nutzen mehr hatte. Trotz ihres großen Hasses und ihrer Fähigkeiten hatte sie in zahlreichen Situationen versagt.Besessen Probleme des Hohen Rates Während einer Sitzung des Hohen Rates der Jedi, wurde Dooku und die Probleme, die er verursachte, angesprochen. Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi Mundi äußerste sich dabei äußerst vehement gegen den Sith-Lord. Später beschuldigten die Ratesmitglieder Dooku dafür, dass er vermeintlich den Geist seines alten Meisters Yoda beeinflusst hatte, da dieser glaubte mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler Qui-Gomn Jinn kommuniziert zu haben. Vor allem Mundi glaubte, dass durch die Meister-Schüler-Verbindung zwischen Dooku und Yoda eine Art psychologischer Kontakt hergestellt werden konnte. Obi-Wan Kenobi verwarf diese Theorie aber sogleich, da Yoda von fast allen Jedi Meister gewesen war und ein derartiger Fall noch nie aufgetreten war. Yodas Vision miniatur|rechts |[[Yoda sieht Dooku in der Menge.]] Dooku erschien in den späteren Klonkriegen in einer Vision Yodas, welche von den Machtpriestern als Prüfung gedacht war. In der Vision wurde er von Katooni auf die Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels geführt. Dort waren viele Jedi, darunter auch Dooku versammelt. Dieser stand etwas abseits der großen Gruppe und redete mit Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda, der seinen alten Schüler noch nicht entdeckt hatte, näherte sich den dreien. Dann erst bemerkte er Dooku und nahm sofort Kampfstellung ein, doch der Graf war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zur dunklen Seite gewechselt und galt daher als Jedi. In der Vision des Großmeisters gab es keinen Krieg, da sie das Idealbild des Orden darstellen sollte. Yoda beruhigte sich wieder, als Dooku seinem Meister erzählte, wie sie auf Kashyyyk einen Terentatek getroffen hatten. Yoda freute sich über die alte Geschichte und Dooku rief aus, sich unter einem alten, knorrigen Baum zu versammeln. Er bat seinen Meister ihm zu folgen, doch dieser erkannte nun das er von seiner Glückseligkeit geblendet worden war und Dooku und all die anderen Jedi nur Visionen darstellten. Als Yoda sich weigerte zu folgen, veränderten sich die Mienen der versammelten Jedi und Dooku zückte sein Lichtschwert. Er holte aus und setzte seinen Todessschlag an, doch Yoda blieb nach wie vor ruhig, da er wusste, dass er sich in einer Vision befand. Dooku führt seinen Schlag aus und Yoda wurde in die „reale“ Welt zurückkatapultiert, in welcher ihm die Machtpriester zu seiner bestandenen Prüfung beglückwünschten. Letztes Duell Kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Boz Pity entdeckte der republikanische Geheimdienst auf dem Planeten Cato Neimoidia das Versteck von Vizekönig Nute Gunray, wo es den beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker gelang, den Mechno-Stuhl von Darth Sidious sicherzustellen. Nach einer ersten Untersuchung des Stuhls beschlossen die Jedi, die Spur von Sidious aufzunehmen, wobei sie auch dessen geheimes Versteck in der Hüttenstadt auf Coruscant entdeckten. Der Sith-Lord missbilligte diese Entwicklung sehr, sodass er sich dazu gezwungen sah, seine letzten Vorkehrungen früher als geplant auszuspielen. Dooku bekam von seinem Meister den Auftrag, zum Planeten Tythe zu reisen und dort den Lockvogel für einen Angriff durch die Republik zu spielen, während General Grievous diese Ablenkung ausnutzen sollte, um Coruscant zu überfallen und im gleichen Zug den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen. Der Graf sollte insbesondere Obi-Wan Kenobi töten, um Anakins Fall zur Dunklen Seite zu ermöglichen. Während der folgenden Schlacht von Tythe gelang es Dooku tatsächlich, die Aufmerksamkeit von Obi-Wan und Anakin auf sich zu ziehen und sie dadurch von den Geschehnissen des galaktischen Kerns abzulenken. Ehe die beiden Jedi dem Grafen zu nahe kommen konnten, ergriff dieser mit seinem Solarsegler wieder die Flucht und ließ seine beiden Jedi-Verfolger in den Trümmern seines Stützpunktes auf Tythe zurück.Labyrinth des Bösen Unterdessen war Grievous mit seinem Angriff auf Coruscant und der Entführung des Obersten Kanzlers erfolgreich, nichtsahnend, dass es sich bei Palpatine in Wirklichkeit um Darth Sidious selbst handelte. Als Dooku auf Grievous' Flaggschiff, der Unsichtbaren Hand, eintraf, war sein Meister bereits in einem Sessel im Quartier des Generals gefesselt, wo er durch ein gewölbtes Panoramafenster die Schlacht mitverfolgte. Dort warteten Dooku und Sidious auf Obi-Wan und Anakin, die ihrerseits von Mace Windu den Auftrag erhielten, den Kanzler aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Nachdem die beiden Jedi in die Unsichtbare Hand eingedrungen waren, verfolgten Dooku und Sidious sie über ein Holobild und sorgten dafür, dass Gegenangriffe so verliefen, dass Obi-Wan und Anakin zwangsläufig das Quartier des Generals erreichen mussten, wo sich der Kanzler befand. Sidious betonte gegenüber Dooku, dass Obi-Wan besiegt und getötet werden müsse, um das bereits instabile emotionale Gleichgewicht von Anakin derart zu erschüttern, dass er der Dunklen Seite verfällt. Dooku äußerte große Bedenken als er den Plan seines Meisters zur Kenntnis nahm, da er Anakin für zu mächtig hielt, als das er sich ihnen unterwerfen würde. Doch widersprach er seinem Meister nicht, als dieser äußerte, dass diese Operation lediglich ein Testlauf sein sollte, um zu erfahren, inwieweit Anakin bereits von der Doktrin der Jedi überzeugt war. Was Dooku nicht wusste und was sein Meister ihm vorenthielt, war, dass der Graf selbst das Opfer von Anakins Jähzorn werden sollte. Stattdessen betrachtete Dooku diese Operation selbst als Test, dessen Erfolg Sidious zeigen würde, dass der Graf inzwischen den Mantel des Meisters verdiente. miniatur|links|Dooku im Kampf gegen Anakin Skywalker und [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Kurz bevor Obi-Wan und Anakin mithilfe des Turbolifts das Deck erreichten, zog sich Dooku zurück, um wenig später in Begleitung von zwei Superkampfdroiden wieder aufzutauchen und sich dem Kampf gegen die beiden Jedi zu stellen. Dooku zielte darauf ab, Obi-Wan außer Gefecht zu setzen und Anakin somit zu isolieren, sodass er den jungen Jedi anschließend zur Raserei und der Dunklen Seite nahe bringen konnte. Als der Kampf begann, konnte Dooku mühelos Obi-Wans Hiebe abwehren, der sich in diesem Kampf dem Shii-Cho-Kampfstil bediente und den Grafen schwerfällig aber unnachgiebig attackierte. Bei Anakin, den Dooku als Djem-So-Stilist entlarvte, stieß der Sith-Lord jedoch auf größere Schwierigkeiten und Dooku erkannte, dass sein elegantes Makashi einfach nicht genug kinetische Kraft erzeugte, um Anakins Stil zu begegnen. Dooku wusste, dass er sich unter diesen Umständen nicht lange gegen einen zweiten Angreifer verteidigen konnte, sodass er Obi-Wan mit einem schnellen Macht-Schub zu Boden stürzen ließ und Anakin auf die Eingangstreppe des Raums führte. Als Obi-Wan wieder in den Kampf zu finden versuchte, hob Dooku seine beiden Kontrahenten mithilfe der Macht in die Luft und schleuderte Obi-Wan mit Zuhilfenahme des Würgegriffs quer durch den Raum, wo er so heftig gegen die Wand prallte und frontal auf den Boden aufschlug, dass der Jedi-Meister sein Bewusstsein verlor. Dann brachte Dooku mit der Macht den Balkon über Obi-Wans reglosen Körper zum Einsturz, der den Jedi unter sich begrub. miniatur|Dooku wartet auf Anakins tödlichen Hieb. Anschließend widmete sich Dooku voll und ganz dem Kampf gegen Anakin und wohl wissend, dass die Unwissenheit über Obi-Wans Gesundheitszustand dem jungen Jedi schwer zusetzte, schürte der Graf die Furcht und den Zorn seines Widersachers, um ihn vor den Augen Palpatines zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Allerdings ahnte er dabei nicht, zu was Anakin imstande war, sobald dieser seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ und seine Macht entfesselte. Anakin erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit des Kampfs und als er eine hohe Parade Dookus mit seinem Lichtschwert abwehrte und gleichzeitig die Hände des Grafen mit seiner freien Hand festhielt, zog der junge Jedi sein eigenes Lichtschwert entlang von Dookus Klinge und schnitt ihm in einem schnellen Manöver beide Hände ab. Entsetzt kniete Dooku nieder und hoffte, sein Meister würde sich zu Erkennen geben und ihn vor dem Tod bewahren. Doch in diesem Moment erkannte Dooku, dass auch er dem Verrat der Sith zum Opfer fallen würde. Palpatine stichelte Anakin dazu an, seinen Gegner endgültig zu töten, was dieser letztendlich auch tat. So starb Dooku im Alter von 83 Jahren, nachdem Anakin ihn sowohl mit seinem eigenen als auch mit dem Lichtschwert des Grafen enthauptete. Palpatine war zufrieden, da seine Operation erfolgreich verlief und Anakin etwas getan hatte, was er nach dem Jedi-Kodex nicht hätte tun dürfen. Später ließ sich Anakin von der Dunklen Seite überzeugen und wurde nach Dooku Palpatines neuer Schüler Darth Vader. Nach Palpatines Wiederbelebung verfasste dieser ein Kompendium über die Dunkle Seite, in dem er auch über die Auswahl seiner Schüler referierte. Im Hinblick auf Dooku hielt er fest, dass dessen Tod im Angesicht von Skywalkers Potenzial zwingend erforderlich war und er sich immer noch über die Überraschung des Grafen im Moment der Erkenntnis amüsierte. Eigenschaften miniatur|rechts|Die Meister Dooku und [[Sifo-Dyas vor dem Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant.]] Persönlichkeit Als Sohn eines adligen Elternhauses war Dooku in jeder Hinsicht ein kultivierter Mensch, der sich durch gute Manieren, exquisiten Geschmack, gute Bildung, seiner jahrzehntelanger Kampferfahrung und nicht zuletzt durch seinen idealistisch politischen Einfluss auszeichnete. Er zählte zu den angesehensten und mächtigsten Jedi in der Geschichte des Alten Jedi-Ordens, wo er sich durch seine reservierte Persönlichkeit und seines dennoch charismatischen Auftretens stets großer Beliebtheit erfreute. Zeitgenössische Verfahrensweisen wie die Verteidigung durch Blaster oder die Verwendung von mechanischen Prothesen betrachtete er als unorthodox, sie erfüllten ihn mit kultiviertem Ekel. Dooku verfolgte strenge Ideale, die er – wie sich im Laufe seines Lebens zeigen sollte – sogar der Mitgliedschaft im Orden der Jedi vorzog. Er konnte es nicht mit seinen Prinzipien vereinbaren, einer Republik zu dienen, die zusehends von der Korruption befallen war und politische Macht vom materiellen Reichtum ihrer Delegierten abhängig machte. Stattdessen verwendete er den Einfluss und den Reichtum seines Erbes, um die Galaxis von der Verdorbenheit ihrer Regierung zu säubern. Es war Dookus große Beliebtheit sowie sein richtungsweisender Idealismus, die ihn zur ersten Wahl für Sidious' neuen Schüler werden ließen. Dabei bleibt jedoch weiterhin im Dunkeln, wie sein Fall zur Dunklen Seite letztendlich stattfand. Wiederholt fragten sich Angehörige des Jedi-Ordens, wann Darth Sidious an Dooku herangetreten war, um ihn als Schüler anzunehmen, doch man konnte nicht feststellen, ob dies vor oder nach dem Verlassen des Ordens geschah. Auch auf die Frage nach seinen Beweggründen kann bis heute keine eindeutige Antwort gegeben werden, da seine öffentlich geäußerten Ansichten ebenso gut geschickt eingesetzte Übertreibungen oder Lügen gewesen sein könnten. Tionne Solusar stellte sich Jahrzehnte später, auch anhand eines Kommentars des damaligen Kanzlers Palpatine, die Frage, wann genau die Entscheidung für die Dunkle Seite gefallen und es ebenso offen sei, dass Dooku möglicherweise schon während seiner Zeit als Jedi-Meister heimlich Macht sammelte und seinen Austritt aus dem Orden vorbereitete. Auch der Tod von Qui-Gon Jinn durch den Sith-Lord Darth Maul hat ihn nicht derart aus der Bahn geworfen, als dass er seinen eingeschlagenen Weg überdacht hätte, sondern ließen ihn stärker als zuvor der Ausbildung durch Darth Sidious zusagen. Mit Blick auf die komplette Geschichte der Klonkriege und der Machtergreifung Palpatines musste Tionne weiterhin feststellen, dass Sidious Dooku viel dringender brauchte als der Graf den Sith-Lord. Ebenfalls erschien es ihr nur schwer nachzuvollziehen, warum Dooku, der über 80 Jahre seinen Idealen folgend die Macht studiert hatte, jenes Bündnis mit Darth Sidious einging. Als Nemesis der korrupten Republik, verkörperte er als Ikone der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme den von Schrecken und Ehrfurcht begleitenden Separatismus, ähnlich wie der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine durch seine Fürsorge und Anteilnahme die Galaktische Republik personifizierte. Mit seiner durchdringenden Baritonstimme verteidigte er nicht nur den moralischen Frevel seiner Konföderation sondern mit ihr brachte er auch seinen Stolz zum Ausdruck, den er mit dem Separatismus und dem Kampf gegen die Republik empfand. Eifersucht, Besitzgier, Intoleranz und Unlenksamkeit wie Boshaftigkeit waren Dookus Tugenden, mit denen er – für einen Aristokraten nicht ungewöhnlich – sein unveräußerliches Recht der Integrität zu verteidigen versuchte. Dies alles sollte ihn jedoch nicht von der Natur der Sith schützen, mit deren verräterischen Absichten sein Ende vorherbestimmt war. Allerdings bleibt auch hier die Frage offen, ob Dooku Palpatines Interesse an Anakin Skywalker bemerkt hatte und eine mögliche Ersetzung durch den jungen Mann voraussah oder ob er dies um der Ehre der Sith willen anstandslos akzeptierte. Tatsächlich führten diese Eigenschaften schon in seiner Jugend dazu, dass er nach dem Verbotenen strebte: Mit seiner Faszination für Sith-Holocrone, deren Lehren er studierte und später ebenso rezipierte, trat er somit in die Fußstapfen eines anderen großen gefallenen Jedi etwa 4000 Jahre vor seiner Zeit: Auch Exar Kun besaß solche Artefakte und ließ sich wie Dooku von ihnen korrumpieren, wobei beide ähnliche Persönlichkeiten besaßen. Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|Dooku unterrichtet die Levitation. Dooku zeichnete sich vor allem im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert aus, wobei er den sehr eleganten und mit minimalem Kraftaufwand ausführbaren Makashi-Stil bevorzugte (siehe nächster Abschnitt). Darüber hinaus besaß er ein tiefes Verständnis für die Macht und ihre Anwendung. Als Sith-Lord offenbarte er später seine überragenden Fähigkeiten, indem er problemlos Machtblitze schleuderte oder einem riesigen Krayt-Drachen seinen Willen aufzwang. Aufgrund seines Charismas besaß Dooku ebenfalls ein ausgeprägtes Redetalent, welches dafür sorgte, dass seine Verhandlungspartner und Zuhörer die Argumente des Grafen meistens als sehr überzeugend ansahen. Nicht zuletzt diesem Talent ist es zu verdanken, dass Dooku die Konföderation entscheidend vergrößern konnte. Wie bereits erwähnt, verfasste Dooku auf Drängen Asli Krimsans einige Lehreinträge für Jünglinge im Großen Holocron des Ordens. Diese bezogen sich sowohl auf den Lichtschwertkampf als auch auf den Umgang mit der Macht, wobei viele Jedi des Alten und Neuen Ordens besonders letztere mehr wertschätzten und als grundlegender betrachteten. Vor allem Dookus Lehreinheit über die Telekinese genoss hohes Ansehen. In dieser machte er den jungen Schülern den Wert dieser Fähigkeit klar, indem er über seine eigenen Erfahrungen berichtete, als ihn Meister Yoda als Siebenjähriger auf seine unverkennbare Art zu einem tieferen Verständnis der Macht und des Lebens führte. Durch das Bewegen der Pflanze als lebendiges Wesen, völlig ungeachtet seines Gewichts brachte Yoda dem jungen Dooku etwas bei, was viele andere Padawane nur schwerlich und nach langwieriger Unterweisung durch ihre Meister verstanden haben. Lichtschwert und Kampffertigkeiten miniatur|Dookus Lichtschwert. Vor seinem Wechsel zur Dunklen Seite der Macht war Dooku innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens unter anderem durch seine legendären Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert bekannt geworden. Bereits während seiner Ausbildung verbrachte er einen Großteil seiner Freizeit mit dem Studium des klassischen Zweikampfs. So war es wenig verwunderlich, dass der junge Padawan sich auf die Makashi-Kampfkunst spezialisierte, der zweiten Form des Lichtschwertkampfs. Dieser Stil war besonders auf Duelle mit dem Lichtschwert zugeschnitten, verlor jedoch in der Geschichte des Jedi-Ordens an Bedeutung, als die Abwehr von Blasterschüssen durch ein Lichtschwert immer wichtiger wurde. Doch der Zweikampf übte auf den charismatischen Jedi eine derartige Faszination aus, dass für ihn nur dieser Stil in Frage kam. Auch Darth Sidious schätzte Dookus Erfahrungen mit dieser Kampfform, da er nach dem Verlust von Darth Maul wusste, dass ein begnadeter Kämpfer für die unvermeidlichen Begegnungen mit den Jedi essentiell wichtig war. miniatur|links|Dooku trainiert [[Grievous im Lichtschwertkampf.]] Als Padawan konstruierte Dooku ein Lichtschwert, das sich nur geringfügig von den Waffen seiner Kameraden unterschied. Dieses legte er erst ab, nachdem er der Schüler von Darth Sidious geworden war. Der Sith-Lord ermutigte den Grafen, eine Waffe zu konstruieren, die er in Hinblick auf seine Fähigkeiten als würdig betrachtete. Dabei entwickelte er ein Lichtschwert, das äußerlich durch sein gebogenes Heft auffiel. Allerdings war Dooku keineswegs der erste Duellant, der sich dieses Designs bediente. Ursprünglich war es sogar für den Makashi-Stil üblich, da es dem Anwender erlaubte, seine Waffe mit noch höherer Präzision zu führen. Doch als diese Form des Lichtschwertkampfs immer uninteressanter wurde, ging auch die Zahl an Schwertern zurück, die nach diesem speziellen Design konstruiert waren. Darüber hinaus besaß Dookus Lichtschwert eine in das Heft eingearbeitete magnatomische Adhäsionsverkleidung, die für eine bessere Griffigkeit sorgte und kompliziertere Hiebe erst möglich machte. Im Inneren der Waffen befanden sich hingegen dieselben Einzelteile, die für den Bau eines jeden Lichtschwerts erforderlich waren. Der geringe Abstand zwischen dem Klingenemitter und dem Daumenauslöser zeigte jedoch, über welche große handwerklichen Fähigkeiten der Graf verfügte. So war es ihm nämlich möglich, die Klingenlänge per Knopfdruck zu halbieren, was ihm bei Überraschungsangriffen besonders dienlich war. Seine Überlegenheit stellte er eindrucksvoll in der Schlacht von Geonosis im Jahr 22 VSY unter Beweis, als er sowohl Obi-Wan Kenobi als auch den mit zwei Schwertern kämpfenden Anakin Skywalker innerhalb von Sekunden besiegte. Gegen seinen früheren Meister Yoda musste er sich dann allerdings geschlagen geben und fliehen. Auch seine zahlreichen Dunklen Jedi, die in seiner Lehre standen, profitierten von Dookus außergewöhnlichem Talent. Eine fatale Schwäche zeigte er allerdings, als er im Jahr 19 VSY gegen den von Hass und Zorn erfüllten Anakin kämpfte. In diesem für ihn tödlichen Duell wurden ihm zunächst beide Hände abgetrennt und er anschließend von seinem Widersacher enthauptet. Hinter den Kulissen Entwicklung der Figur miniatur|[[Christopher Lee und George Lucas am Set zu Angriff der Klonkrieger.]] Die Entwicklung des Charakters Dooku ist auf eine Vielzahl von frühen Konzeptentwürfen und einer Idee zurückzuführen, nach der in erstmals ein weiblicher Sith in einem Film auftreten sollte. Zwar probierten die zuständigen Künstler Iain McCaig und Dermot Power verschiedene Stilrichtungen für eine Sith-Lady aus, doch mit der Ausarbeitung der Filmhandlung entschied sich Regisseur und Drehbuchautor George Lucas schließlich für einen alten Jedi-Meister, der schon von vielen Schlachten gezeichnet sein sollte und den Jedi-Orden aus ebenso eigensinnigen Motive verließ, wie Anakin im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung von . Diese Rolle konnte schließlich mit dem britischen Schauspieler Christopher Lee besetzt werden, der durch mehrere Darstellungen des Bösewichts Dracula bekannt geworden war und bereits in der Lucasfilm-Produktion Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones mitwirkte. Lee sollte einen ähnlich charismatischen Auftritt bekommen wie Peter Cushing als Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin in . Zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten von Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger war Lee 78 Jahre alt. In einem Interview für das Offizielle Star Wars Magazin gab Lee an, dass ihm die zahlreichen Aufnahmen vor dem Bluescreen keine Probleme bereiteten. Als äußerst schwierig empfand er jedoch die Szene, in der Dooku kurz vor der Schlacht von Geonosis den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi verhört. Lee hatte nicht nur das Problem sich mit seinen Schuhabsätzen im Gitterboden zu verhaken, sondern auch den Dialog so abzustimmen, um den sich drehenden Ewan McGregor immer mit dem Gesicht zugewandt zu sein.Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 33''Das Kino des George Lucas'' Die Form von Dookus Lichtschwert ist mit dem gebogenen Heft in den Filmen einzigartig. Die Idee zu einem solchen Design entsprang experimentellen Entwürfen zu verschiedenen Sith-Charakteren. Roel Robles vom Art Department ließ sich dabei in erster Linie von philippinischen Hieb- und Stichwaffen wie Schwerter, Messer und Speere inspirieren. Auffällig ist die Ähnlichkeit zum Schwert-Typ Barong, der ebenfalls einen gebogenen Griff besitzt. Innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums ist jedoch strittig, wann genau Dooku zu einer solchen Form des Lichtschwerts griff. Während auf dem Cover zum Roman Das Vermächtnis der Jedi Dooku mit seinem gebogenen Schwert in seiner Zeit als Padawan zu sehen ist, schreiben sowohl Offizielle Star Wars Fact File als auch Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force, dass Dooku als Padawan ein konventionelles Schwert besaß und nach seinem Austritt aus dem Jedi-Orden jene Waffe konstruierte, die auch in den Filmen zu sehen ist. Name Der Name Dooku leitet sich vermutlich vom japanischen Wort Doku (毒) ab, was übersetzt „Gift“ bedeutet. Dies könnte ein Verweis auf Dookus vergiftetes Inneres sein, das ihm zum Ausschluss aus dem Jedi-Orden bewegte oder auf seine charismatische Anziehungskraft, mit der er andere Jedi vergiftete und auf die Dunkle Seite zog. Dookus Sith-Name Tyranus dürfte sich vom lateinischen Ursprungswort für Tyrann - tyrannus - ableiten, was „Herr“ oder „Meister“ bedeutet. Quellen *''Das Vermächtnis der Jedi'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt'' *''Ein Sturm zieht auf'' * *''Jedi'' – Sezession *''Boba Fett'' – Im Kreuzfeuer *''The Clone Wars (Videospiel)'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Jedi'' – Dooku *''Republik'' – Angriff aus den Schatten *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Clone Wars'' – Sklaven der Republik * * * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Bait * * * *''Republik'' – „Armor“ *''Republik'' – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *''Republik'' – Aayla Undercover *''Republik'' – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Besessen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen (Hörspiel)'' * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''KUS-Schattenpost'' (Report 14:9:08-14:9:15 Edition) *''Das Kino des George Lucas'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Дуку cs:Darth Tyranus en:Dooku/Legends es:Dooku fi:Dooku fr:Dooku hr:Dooku hu:Dooku gróf (Darth Tyrannus) it:Dooku ja:ドゥークー nl:Dooku no:Dooku pl:Dooku pt:Dookan ru:Дуку sv:Dooku vi:Dooku Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Verlorene Zwanzig Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Orden der Sith-Lords Kategorie:Legends